


Signals

by Pipedream



Series: World Undone [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun, a mark, a missing child. Ardor and Piper's travels lead them to many obstacles and loss. But among the chaos tranquility can be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tides

"Okay..hold up a sec. You are the one who killed that massive queen?" Piper stared wide eyed back at the woman before her. Everyone had gone back to business with their routine in the Castle. The Castle that made headlines and that was reclaimed for the dying faction of the minute men. Her companion could only nod slowly shooting her a peculiar look.  
"And yet you couldn't handle my weight the other night?"  
Immediately she regretted her choice of wording and turned a shade of red as Ardor started laughing.  
"Crap. You know what I meant. I should interview you for the paper then Blue if you're so important."  
"I'd love to but at the moment I got my hands full."  
"Full of what, crap?" 

Ardor was about to give an excuse when the radio came up.  
"Attention we just received a word that a settlement is in trouble. Please report for help."  
She grinned and shrugged her shoulders, headed to the radio host to seek details.  
"What needs to be done?"  
"A settlement needs extra hands making defenses. A horde of mutants live around the area and so they could use the help."  
"Consider it done." She smiled and looked towards Piper. The latter clenching her fists and walking away in defeat. She went to look at the surrounding area, witnessing the slow growth of a vegetable garden and a lone Brahmin working the wasted land into something used. It was impressive to say the least, decades ago the land before her was barren and crawling with nests. She ended up at the top of the wall overlooking the beach. Piper sighed and gazed towards the horizon, barely making up the old ruined Boston airport.  
A few nights ago she had to say goodbye to her sister. A normal process for the both of them as Piper often left for a new story. Each time a juxtapose of tension and a promise passed between them to see each other once more. As she reflected she turns and spies Ardor on the ground level, helping carry some drift wood to be crafted into a new table. What if one day she would never be able to see her sister either? She had already lost most of her family to the wasteland, would it take anyone else from her? She crossed her arms and rubbed them to calm herself. Ardor could barely be counted as a friend. But their relationship was slowly growing. She was also visibly changing. She no longer appeared as worn down as that dreaded day she came back and asked for Nick in a hurry. There was also some color coming back to her face, although the darkness in her eyes refused to leave. Was she sleeping well?  
Piper gulped. It wasn't in her care to know the other woman's sleeping schedule. The way here had been silent with occasional small talk as well as talk of the massive behemoth in the sky. Brotherhood. She stared at the ominous thing, watching as it stood silent dividing the western sky. 

Very seldom had Piper met with them but the little communication she had, had been hostile and close to death. She huffed and turned to look at something else in the skyline. Nothing but ruin and calm waves striking the beach. What was once a ruined wall of the castle had now been remodeled and heavily fortified to keep gunners from the south away. She waved casually at the guards on sentry, each pre-occupied with their watch. Ardor or someone had provided them well, each person fitted with armor in every limb and their head.  
She smiled shifting her head. She really couldn't take her mind off of her.

"Something funny to report?"  
"Just a fond memory Blue."  
The other woman leaned on the old brick work next to Piper. She looked tired but still had mirth in her eyes. She was also a bit sweaty from the walk over here and the use of muscles.  
"I'm not as strong as people believe." She grimaced as she massaged a sore arm.  
"Aw poor baby."  
"Not nice Piper."  
"Sorry. I didn't expect you to be, but you do have your merits."  
"Oh? And what kind of merits."  
Piper did her best to conceal a blush.  
"Only time will tell." She got up and walked towards an unmanned artillery cannon. A small plan came across her. Lifting up one leg she hoisted herself up the reclaimed cannon.  
"Hey Blue." She did her best to tease her only for the other woman to laugh.  
"Okay hot stuff get off the cannon. We need to test it for tomorrow."  
"Fine." She took herself down and wondered how to get back at the woman before her and her flirtation. Instead she found herself blushing harder as they made it back to the steps.  
"You're gonna have to try harder to get me." She whispered into her ear with a grin. Her breath catching the reporter off guard.  
"Boundaries Blue!" She laughed uneasily.

"Sorry. I'll keep that in mind." She winked and walked towards her designated room. Piper heard her stomach growl and headed to the mess hall. The restaurant was impressive, offering even noodles and nuka cola. In a fit of happiness she purchased a bowl of stew and a cola and took her place at the end of a picnic table. The rest of the settlement had started to wind down as the ambient folk music played lightly in the wind. She heard talk around the table of minute men missions and of a Preston Garvey who took care of the upper west side of the commonwealth. Of survival against all odds and of loss that was unavoidable. So wrapped up was she in eavesdropping conversation she didn't realize someone had walked by until she felt her cola slip from her hand. She immediately gazed up, ready to confront the thief only to meet with a cleaner and wearing different clothes Ardor. Her hair was down from its usual bun that she wore during their travels, raven hair traveling to her shoulders like the day they first met.  
"You owed me Piper." She once again winked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll go and get another one."  
"No need here." She said casually as she offered back the bottle.  
"Wait what."  
"I think I'll need something a bit stronger tonight." She responded grinning.  
Piper stared as the woman ordered her food and came back with a steak and purified water. _Water?_ Piper chuckled at the spectacle.  
"Making fun of my choices? Well this steak is Brahmin."  
"Nah, Blue you're just cute that's all."

She observed as Ardor started to choke, and turn red from the comment.  
"Really that's all that it takes to get to you?" She teased as the woman gulped some water down to contain herself from chocking.  
"It's not. By the way your room is the third on the right side of the castle." She stated flatly as she cut into another piece.  
"Great. looking forward to what else has been improved."  
"If you haven't noticed there's electricity. So you can enjoy all the Diamond City radio featuring Travis!" She said sarcastically.  
"Hey it's a good radio station if you go pass the awkward announcements. Where are we headed tomorrow?"  
"Green top nursery. Quaint little place. I was there once a few months back. Seems like 5 turrets isn't enough to keep the mutants away."  
"5 turrets? That's kind of more than what Diamond city has at the front gates."  
"There's no massive existing wall though." She said stuffing her mouth full of steak. Piper got up and took her empty plate. The Nuka Cola was nearly empty.  
"I'm going to look into my room."  
"Alright but don't mind if you see anyone fucking."  
A shocked blank expression.  
"I'm kidding you're not sharing the room with anyone. No one is. I guess that's the perk of a still growing settlement. If it does start to grow though we'll build more housing downstairs or around the place." She smiled and waved her off.

There was only one corridor of the castle. Certain parts of the wall had been demolished to construct rooms that were small but at least had concrete walls. She counted and finally reached her modest living quarters. It was slightly bigger than Nat's corner of their home and contained a small light bulb dangling in the ceiling.. A curtain separated her from the rest of the hall. Wood being a precious scarce resource. She sighed and laid on the bed. The old wire frame creaking but still sustaining her weight. It seemed that Ardor gave her a well kept room, feathers met her body instead of straw and the pillows were relatively clean.  
She made herself comfortable and wondered if she should sleep. After an hour of trying she gave up, her mind wandering too much as she got up and got out. Running into a familiar face.  
"Can't sleep?" She sees out of the corner of her eye, Ardor yawning. Her eyes heavy and her body weary.  
"I see you can."  
"I can stay up as long as I want." She grimaced and walked towards her room. Piper rolled her eyes and made herself outside. The night air felt chilly against her stiff clothes. She flexed and walked back up the stairs, watching the night guards switch shifts. It was peaceful for once. The distant sound of gunfire long echoed and dying by the time it reached the settlement. She exhaled and stared till the sea salted air became too much. Out of instinct she heads back for cover but somehow ended up in front of her room. The door was wide open and the lights were still on. Piper knocks and peeks in. Hoping she didn't step into someone else's place.

"Yes? Oh hi Piper." Ardor greets her, leaning over from her seat on the bed. She still pecked at the old pre-war computer on her wrist.  
"Quite the place here. Very roomy." Old paintings decorated the room. A landscape of a desert, a boat and a lighthouse gave a splash of color to the walls.  
"Thanks. I told everyone I didn't want it but they said it's the most I could do for killing the beast." She shrugged and turned her pip boy off.  
"So reporter. To what do I owe the visit. No one on one interviews please." She added.  
"Not of that nature anyway." Piper responded back with a wink, earning an eye roll. She took a seat on a nearby chair.  
"Nothing, I just kinda seemed to find my way here."  
"Interesting." Ardor said.  
"You mentioned earlier that you said goodbye to your sister before coming with me. Is she okay with this?" A genuine concern in her voice.  
"Nat and I know how these things go. She'll be fine. Besides it does her good to not see me."  
"Oh? That's kinda the opposite?"  
"I don't want her to get any ideas and end up becoming a reporter. Too dangerous."  
"Wasn't it you who told me the other night that we all have blood spilled on our hands. Nat won't be able to stay in Diamond City all her life."  
"I know.."  
"She'd wanna see the world. Most of all she'd like to see her sister the most arrive safe."  
"She does misses me, but it's for her own good. I'm not gonna be around here forever." Piper exclaimed.  
"Exactly so why not make most of the time."  
"Ardor, are you seriously telling me to leave ya and go back." Piper said.

Her gaze widened.  
"No of course not. I'm just saying you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Besides I like your company." She murmured near the end.  
"Gee thanks Blue. Could barely hear the last part but I get ya." She laughed uneasily.  
"I think I should get going. Finally catch some shut eye."  
"Alright. We'll be outta here at the crack of dawn to make it there in the late evening."  
"Isn't that kinda dangerous?"  
"It's more dangerous to leave the settlement alone." She got up and accompanied her to the door.  
"Have a goodnight Piper." Ardor said as she closed the door behind her.  
"You too."


	2. Smoke Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Ardor take a quick break in Bunker Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone for how slow this burn has been. Next chapter is gonna speed things up so to say.

Piper walks up to the old gate, careful to avoid splinters as she palms the worn wood with a leather glove.  
"Bunker Hill. Haven't been here in a long time" She mused. Ardor stood behind her a few paces away, taking a look around the place. They would have to take a break here for a bit before continuing. Their legs were already in pain, sore from the journey here. Piper looked back and smiled as Ardor slowly walked closer.  
"Tired already Ardor?"  
"Funny. We'll be here for just half an hour Piper." She walks off ahead, Piper shook her head smiling lightly. She took her time going inside, taking the small town in. It had been a while since she last stopped by here. The caravan stop was kept to the bare essentials. There was a few homes or what would be called shacks in Ardor's time. Some toilets, a doctor and even a farm. It was obvious there would be traders at all times of day. Although some would rotate and be on the go throughout the Commonwealth. Piper recognized one of them, an older woman who was just settling in to rest, the pack Brahmin she used being unloaded. Trashcan Carla sometimes visited Diamond City. She never was in the mood for interviews. What not many people knew was that she also gave out travel advice to the green jewel of the commonwealth. How did she manage to stay alive with just herself on the road was a mystery.   
Piper had first step foot here a long time ago. The first time had been with the caravan caring for a toddler sister and looking for a new beginning. She glanced around and saw Ardor chatting with the leader of the town about something and then came back to her.

"A potential job apparently."  
"You need caps Blue?"  
"Always in need. Settlements don't just start without any, at least the shops don't." She winked.  
They continued walking together taking the sights, Ardor caught in a daydream between the past and the present. She nearly didn't realize that a girl had walked up to them and was talking.   
"Want a tour of this place 10 caps!" She said aggressively.  
"Easy Blue. I know how this goes. Don't give her any." The reporter whispered. Piper remembered this girl and how she had been swindled by her once. Her logic back then taking a day off and forgetting that although they were protected from the outside it was still the Commonwealth. She even heard rumors after of how Bunker Hill paid off raiders to avoid problems.  
"No caps, but here." Ardor brought out a sweet roll and instantaneously the girl took it and left to gloat her winnings. Piper felt like glaring at her for even giving something to her. _I guess she's still new even after all she's been through._

"Blue, that wasn't your only sweet roll was it?"  
Ardor shrugged and smiled.  
"I'll be fine. What I really need is ammo." She said and took her leave towards the trader's plaza inside the ruined monument.  
Piper sighed and went to the makeshift bar, hoping for a chance for an interview. After a bit of no luck she calls the bartender for an ale and lights a cigarette to soothe her nerves. It really was a long walk from the castle here. They had barely made it in time for the late afternoon sun to still light the way. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Ardor walk to join her. The vault dweller's eyes heavy in annoyance and with intensity. She suddenly feels a guilt start and a blush. Immediately she puts out the half burned cigarette in an old ashtray near her. The wasted nicotine making her feel worse among her mixed feelings. 

"Piper.." She says.  
"I know I know. Smoking is bad for you."  
"Yes but-"  
"Would you cut it? We are all gonna die someday."  
"It's a placebo Piper and unhealthy one. Please Piper just think of your sister, what will happen if you're gone?" She says as they started walking towards the gate.  
"Gee Blue I think about that all the time! Doesn't seem unusual to go off and never come back. Besides my sister who else is going to miss me?"  
"There's Nick. And that charming security guy? He seemed to like looking your way."  
"Danny?! Hah he'd mope but then move on quick. Gotta do better Blue."  
 _There's me._  
But Ardor wouldn't voice that. They were barely starting to become friends. Whatever this was, she felt no need to continue and so Ardor stood silent as they made it to the gate.  
"We got everything?" Piper ended after the awkward silence.  
"Yes let's go." 

They made their way north as the sun was barely setting. Green top nursery was farther than Ardor expected.  
"Blue. We should stop and rest. It's not safe."  
"Piper, we can't leave those people with any more delay. I've crossed dangerous parts of the Commonwealth by myself without problems."  
"Hey whose the one who was saying to not die earlier?!" Piper felt agitated.  
"Piper we aren't going to die. The cover of darkness will cover us."  
"But Blue...ugh forget it. Whatever you say." _Why'd I waste that cigarette?_

They had been lucky so far to not have had to use their guns heavily. A few ghouls and mutts had left them with no trouble as they had reached Bunker Hill earlier. Piper reflected and felt worried, the Commonwealth was not usually merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Concerns? Random head canons? Feel free to comment here or follow me at https://pipemusings.tumblr.com


	3. Wavelength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling late into the night against Piper's wishes, the pair finds themselves close to death again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _All your kind they're coming clean,_   
>  _They shut their eyes, their mess, their scenes,_   
>  _All your kind, their spool and lance,_   
>  _Their crash, their kiss, they harmonize_
> 
> _All your kind they come and clean,_  
>  _Their sleep through keys,_  
>  _They kill their needs_  
> 

"Why are we not staying the night, somewhere again?" Piper said as she followed Ardor. The sun had long been gone, and she could feel a blister develop on her foot with each step. Her companion continued to walk, shoulders weary. The road they had been following didn't provide much cover except for two cars that had somehow crashed a long time ago. It made Piper uneasy to be this exposed. At most the small ravines on each side could be used as a makeshift trench.

"Now who’s acting like a child?" Ardor smirked.  
"Hey I just want us to stay safe, not take unnecessary risks here Blue!"  
"As if this is anymore-" She got cut off by a gruff voice.  
"What was that?!"  
"A noise!"  
Voices, lots of them. Judging by the gruffness they belonged to a group of super mutants. Ardor's eyes went wide and turned to look at a shaken Piper. They had to get out of here. She mouthed her to crouch down in an attempt to sneak themselves out of there.  
"Ardor fucking hell."  
"Shh shh. We can get out of this. Shit." She pulled her gun at the sound of heavy footsteps drawing near. Ardor ran to the side of a car and took aim at a charging brute, hitting him with a few rounds of lead. Piper followed suit, kneeling next to her, helping her finish him off. The older woman smiled, grateful as she bolted to the front of the two cars to get a better shot at one from afar. He was well hidden behind a couple of blasted trees, a shotgun barely visible.

"Easy shot." Ardor smirked and took her aim only to hear a snarl and then a sharpness akin to grabbing a hot kettle. She screamed immediately alerting Piper and anyone else near of her. The reporter hurdled herself over the car as fast as she could and started to shoot at the predator’s neck. A mutant hound had sunk its fangs into Ardor’s left shoulder. She gritted her teeth and felt the mutated dog go limp and then pulled off her. Blood covered all of her arm and a distinctive sound filled the air. She quickly took the reporter's hand and pulled her away out of their cover and away from the nearing sound of beeping.  
"Piper. We have to kill this bastard together. Before he gets even near us." She states through gritted teeth. Piper only nods in agreement, watching her friend’s pained face turn to panic as a suicider breaks their line of sight. 

"Get back! Get back!" She yells as she shoots into his torso, Piper mirroring her. Bullets pierced through him as he continued to charge closer. The cars. A few blurred seconds. Piper remembers a yell, the smell of blood and a desperate push against her that leads her to fall backwards into the ravine as the blast hits her. Hits Ardor. Not enough to be fatal, but enough to cause further damage.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Piper yells in panic. The smoke clears to reveal the woman unconscious on the broken pavement. Her chest breathing faintly. _Don't die on me please._ She pulls out a stimpak and rushed the end into the woman's shoulder. The reporter watched as the medicine slowly ran it’s course. She tore off a piece of her shirt and bandages the wound. The deep gash bloody and ragged where the hound had sunk its teeth. She looks around, help at the tip of her tongue. A mix of crippling fear and common sense prevented her from yelling. The reporter drags the wounded woman to the ravine and looks around. A ruined shack just a few paces away. She does her best to carry her and takes her to the only available shelter. The old shack was a little cottage in its time, the first floor now ruined and the second floor barely holding on its own. She prayed it wouldn't capsized. As she blocked off the exits with whatever was left of furniture, she feels grateful that there is at least a roof over their heads. She sighs and brings out a rad away and administers it to Ardor. The medicine stirring her half awake.  
"Pipes.."  
Her gaze widens. If all was well she would have boasted and said that she was right about traveling at night. However the sight of her wounded friend left her stressed and scared.  
"Y-Yes?" She replied softly, slightly relieved.  
"Water." Piper rushes and finds a can of purified water in their pack. She rests it against her companion's lips. The water barely makes it past her lips, causing Ardor to sputter and cough, her mouth unable to grasp the top of the can. Piper places a hand on the woman’s head, her breathing had gone harsher and uneven, her temperature was going up. _Holy shit. Ardor. Why didn't you listen to me._ She chewed on her lip in thought and looked back. Ardor needed water and a doctor. The first one being available but not accessible.

She took the can to her own lips, the cool water giving her a moment calm. Piper leaned into her and parted Ardor’s lips with her finger, gently connecting hers. She transfers the precious liquid into her mouth, immediately hearing her swallow. A smile plays on Piper's lips at the sound. _Drink up._ She does this a few times, feeling Ardor’s shallow breath play against her chin. Piper takes a step back and wipes her mouth. Her heart fluttering inside of her. _Easy Piper...she's just a friend. Shit._ She looks away briefly and remembers the fever. Her hand touches her face gently, gauging her and fighting the urge to think about the skin against her hand. Instead thinking back to her lips, chapped but still retaining a softness. She stumbles back and covers her mouth, a blush finding its way to her face. _So much has happened in such a short time._ Piper shakes her head and gets up to pace. There was still the danger of Ardor dying. The stimpak had stopped the bleeding but it didn't save whatever was lost. A sound is heard, instinctively Piper grabs her pistol in her jacket pocket. She shifts and peeks through a crack. A brahmin? A pack brahmin. But if there was a packed brahmin then that must mean traders. Immediately she opens a barricade and walks down the stairs towards it only to be face to face with the barrel of the gun.

"Quit eyeing the brahmin girl."  
"Easy I'm looking for a doctor. Please."  
"I don't trust her." The woman next to her said coldly.  
"Please. My friend is in danger."  
"The doctor is in." A man wearing a lab coat walked towards them.  
"Guards drop your guns. This woman isn't a threat." The man and woman reluctantly dropped their weapons but still glared at her.  
"Doc Weathers. Medical professional. Where is the patient?"  
"She's upstairs, please hurry." Piper responded back and led them to the ruined building. She could see Ardor breaking her fever and groaning in pain.  
"Ardor." Weathers said.  
"My god. I know her. How did this happen?" He asked, running to check her vitals. His hands working on removing the bandage and checking the bite.  
"Super mutants. A suicider to be precise."  
"You two are very lucky. But she's lost a lot of blood. What type are you?"  
"I am..I'm type A."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
The doctor nodded towards the two guards and immediately one of them brought some tools to do the transfusion. Piper got the message and removed her coat, allowing the needle to go through an artery in her arm.  
"Don't worry, all the needles are sterile. It's quite the coincidence you both have the same blood type."  
Piper fought a blush.  
"Yeah..I'm just glad I ran into you."  
"She'll be better after this. And I won't charge you. This woman has saved us in a number of times." The guards stared on in worry. _Ardor, just what have you done these months?_

She turned as she felt the needle leave her. Doc Weathers took the tools and got up.  
"I'd love to check her recovery but I had an urgent message that a baby is due soon."  
"I'll watch her, just let me know what I need to do."  
"Clean her wound when you can. It's healed but can be re-opened and infected. And make sure it stays away from any banging." He said, putting the used tools in a container.  
"And miss you didn't mention the mutant hound. The bite unfortunately had not healed fast enough and so it'll leave her a scar." He stated as the group made their way down the stairs. Piper pushed back the furniture to re-barricade the room. Ardor's breathing had returned to normal. She was sleeping peacefully. Piper sighed and sat at the corner of the room. They had been so close to death and yet here they were. She buried her face in her knees and did her best to calm the ringing in her ears and the throbbing. Piper had forgotten to ask for a spare rad away, she'd have to do her best to keep her head clear.


	4. Orchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well earned rest is earned for both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters, been running back and forth with a relatives wedding. (Finally had the bachelorette party so that's done) Feel free to comment your thoughts about the fic here or at my tumblr account.

Piper stretched, her body and heart strangely aching. She glances over at Ardor— still asleep, still alive. The reporter stared at her sleeping form, eying the gold band on her ring finger. She had been married of course. Then again, Ardor didn't act like a mourning wife. The word strayed in her mind. Surprising her, causing her to get up. She felt a tad better from the radiation poisoning, but remnants still left her head heavy. A lack of proper sleep also did not help either.

Her shaky hands buried inside her jacket pockets searching for a cigarette to calm her. She finds a few and brings one up to her lips, the nicotine familiar but bitter. As she looks for a light she hears Ardor stir, the sound of clothes rustling as she became conscious. Piper gnaws the cigarette in her mouth reluctantly and sighs. The centuries old cigarette buried once again in her pocket as she made her way over to Ardor. She whined softly, the sound causing her heart to beat slightly faster.

"Ardor, hey." Piper said softly, encouraging her to wake up.  
"Mmm.. .where are we?" The woman slowly opened her eyes and squinted focusing on their surroundings.  
"I think we are a couple of miles away from the settlement but let's check your pip-boy to be sure."  
Ardor nods and turns her arm to look at the pip-boy only to feel a soreness.  
"What the fuck— Oh right, a mutant hound."  
A flicker of nervousness came over the reporter. _Does she remember everything?_  
"Ardor we got the outside perimeter of a mini nuke blast. Do you remember that?"  
"Vaguely. But I guess I'm still alive." She mumbled. Slowly, she tries to stand up, nearly stumbling.  
"Woah there, Ardor! Easy." Piper steadies her damaged arm to help her up.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry."  
"Hey it's alright— "  
"It's not. I made a foolish mistake that nearly cost a little girl her sister." She said.  
"You were afraid of what would happen if those mutants reached the settlement, and you were right, they did pack a punch." She eyed the wound on her. The bandages still a reddish hue. Ardor followed her gaze and started to remove the bandage. Dried up blood welcomed her. She sighed in annoyance, feeling the tinge of pain that comes with removing adhesives from the skin.  
"That would explain why I'm sore ,nasty beast took a bite out of me." She teased and flexed the arm. A loud pop said hello.  
"Well Piper looks like your-are you okay?"  
Piper held her hand against her head. A massive headache.  
"Yeah Blue, just have some radiation poisoning. Nothing my body can't handle. I grew up in this time remember?" Ardor frowned and walked to her pack, searching for a Rad Away or anything to help her. Instead she came up with a few tablets of Rad-X.  
"According to my pip-boy we are near the settlement. But I want you to take these as a preventative measure."  
"Sure doctor Ardor." She teased as she downed the pills.

"Let’s get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can actually treat your poisoning.” It wasn't too far into the settlement, it was roughly a two hour trek, but to Piper it felt like a day’s journey. Growing up in the Commonwealth had its merits, a resistance to certain amount of rads was one, but no food or sleep however, made her body more fragile. By the time they got there Piper was close to passing out.  
"Wow easy, we're here." Ardor said, voice laced with concern.  
"Oh thank god, Blue." She smiled weakly. A couple of settlers walked up to see them.  
"We are with the Minutemen. Please let us stay here and we'll help improve the defenses here." Ardor stated the rehearsed line.  
"Of course. We have a couple of spare beds but there's no privacy as it's in the same house."  
Ardor nodded, leading her companion inside.  
"Any chance you guys have a spare Rad Away?" Ardor added as she helped Piper onto the spare bed.  
"We just had a local doctor visit."  
"That'll do."  
She is just about to leave Piper to the doctor when Ardor nearly bumps into her.

"Ah madam! It's you!" Ardor blinked a few times, unsure if it was really her. She had left the synth in another settlement, what was she doing here?  
"Oh hey Curie! I was just going outside to help out— "  
"I find that unwise. It would be better if you stayed here until after your check-up." Ardor frowned and could hear Piper lightly laugh behind her. She sighed and sat across from her, watching as Curie prepared a Rad Away on Piper.  
"Keep your arm straight madam-oh, the other arm." Curie shot Ardor a peculiar look as she switched Piper's arms. Ardor could only wonder what that was about. Piper felt sluggish and foggy, recovery from her dizziness was slow. Exhaustion took her and she fell asleep shortly after Curie had finished. The doctor walks to Ardor and checks her arm. Ardor watches with a frown, realizing that her shirt is in tatters.  
"Nothing broken. Did you get medical attention before coming here?" Curie questioned, gently squeezing the wounded arm, earning a wince from the other woman.  
"Probably a stimpak and— " Curie had taken her other arm and lifted the sleeve. Medical tape covered her artery.  
"You had a blood transfusion done on you." She stated flatly.

"What?! By who."  
"I'm not sure. But whoever did it was precise. Ardor, you are lucky to be alive." Curie said. She turned to look at the other woman, fast asleep. Ardor felt herself being questioned.  
"If I piece everything together, your donor is in the other bed. A matching bandage on her arm as well." Curie smiled and took her leave. Ardor felt the need to get out, she flinched as aches welcomed her in her attempts to leave the bed. She sighed and instead stared at Piper's sleeping form. _So I really do owe it to her._ She shook her head and took a look at her shirt once more. It was time to go clothes shopping.  
Piper hazily got up. The place lit by candlelight, evidence that it was now evening.. The stars shone bright through the tattered roof. She got up and checked her surroundings. _That's right we reached the settlement._ She took her cap off and brushed through her hair earning a chuckle from an onlooker.

"I see you finally woke up."  
"Ardor..now's not the time. Especially after we nearly died."  
"Hey we're lucky Curie is here to help us."  
"Curie?"  
"Another friend. A medical expert." She said smugged.  
"Oh great."  
"You should really show your hair more often. It's pretty." Piper turned to look at her, a confused face. _Did she know?_  
"How is your arm Blue?"  
"A bit of muscle weakness, and I need a new shirt!" She complained heartedly. Piper shook her head in humor.  
"Well that's too bad. Looks like you gotta feel a draft on your arms then." She got up to meet her, eager to get out and see the settlement at peace. The other woman continued to block her.  
"Will you move your ass, Blue? I need to go and find something to eat."  
"What's the magic word."  
"I'm right." Piper sneered.  
"Awe boohoo, fine." She stuck her tongue out and sidestepped, allowing the reporter to make her way out of the house. The settlement was a mutfruit nursery. The sweet fruit was the cash crop and lifeline of the people living here. It wasn't as populated as Hangman's Alley but it felt more close. She explored the area, walking around the perimeter and eyeing the nearby ruined town. A large billboard and ruined truck provided a bit of cover on one side. _Ardor’s right. This place does need better defenses_ She went inside the nursery and took a look at the orchard. Freely touching the silky leaves of the plants and seeing how the fruit ripened. Instinctively she plucks one and rubs it against her scarf, eager to bite into it.

"Stealing reporter?"  
"Blue I swear if you keep following me I will punch you in the nose."  
"Hey okay. Just wanted to make sure you don't faint again. Besides you are stealing from the settlement...all resources here are counted."  
Piper glares at her  
"Considering..there are only eight people here Pipes..."  
The reporter takes a bite of the fruit to mock her. Her stomach controlling her more than her empathy. The fruit felt like a five star meal.  
"At least learn to share." Ardor smirked, playfully trying to grab the fruit out of Piper's hands only for her to block it.  
"Come on don't be like that— " A quick maneuver and Piper successfully shuts her up with the mutfruit.

"Don't forget to chew." _Doll._ The word at the tip of her tongue, immediately swallowed. Piper felt herself grow flustered and immediately walked away from her. She sat herself down in a chair and watched as the woman took the mutfruit from her mouth and continued to eat it nonchalantly, even through the bite marks. She walked to a nearby turret and started to fidget with it. The machine suddenly rattling to life.  
"She is quite talented no?" A voice asked her. Piper turned to meet with a woman with short hair, a Vault-Tec lab coat enclosed her otherwise willow frame.  
"You must be Piper. My name is Curie." The woman introduced.  
"Yes that's me. You're the doctor?"  
"That is what Miss Ardor says. Though I just know a general amount of information on all fields." She took a seat next to her. Her gaze a peculiar mix of curiosity and friendliness. Piper smiled faintly, she did treat her when she came in.  
"Thank you, Curie. I should have packed more Rad Away to come here." Curie dismissed her words with a wave of her hand.  
"You and her are quite lucky. To have the same blood type is rare. Practically saved each other."  
"Well she is a lot of trouble. But we are here now to help." She says, watching Ardor get up and walk to the other side of the settlement where the makeshift kitchen was.  
"That's excellent news. The people here really need it."  
"Why did you come here Curie— if I can ask?"  
"Oh someone had called for assistance in teaching the local doctor here some medical lessons. Poor person had no idea how to administer Rad Aways." She shook her head.  
"I sure am glad then that you came in time, wouldn't want the wrong vein to be punctured." Piper chuckled.

Out of the corner of her eye she watches as Ardor walks closer to them, gaze amused.  
"You two done talking shit about me? I made us some dinner."  
"Sure. But you're just so full of it." She teases only for Curie to frown.  
"Madam you should give Ardor more respect. She's done so much for so many."  
"Curie, you know I can't take all the credit please." Ardor states embarrassed. Piper stares at her quizzingly.  
"What? Something on my face."  
She shakes her head.  
"No, Blue. Let's go get some food."

The evening wore on as the campfire settled. Soon everyone went to their designated posts or beds. Piper felt grateful she didn't have to share the room with a stranger but her roommate hadn't joined her yet. She follows faint candlelight out of the house. Looks around the settlement till she sees a faint green glow from afar. Piper sighed and walked towards it, finding Ardor fixing yet another turret.  
“You’re pretty handy. If you ever you know wanna go ahead and build me a new press..”  
Ardor chuffs and rolls her eyes.  
“Okay then, don’t use your talents for my selfish needs to spread the truth Blue.” She laughs, and turns to see a ruined bus a few feet away. The reporter walks cautiously inside, skeletons of the past welcoming her. She steps passed ruined seating till she finds a suitcase with clothes. _Her shirt is in tatters_ She smiles as she picks up a particular one in decent condition. She walks back and tosses it to the working woman.  
“Hey try this on.” Ardor gives her a glare but does so anyway, casually taking off bits of her armor and lifting up her shirt. Piper’s gaze widens and she turns around to give her privacy.  
“It fits.” Ardor says flatly. Perfect fit. The shirt has a faint image of the Nuka Cola logo.  
“I see I’m now the poster child of Nuka Cola.” She teases as she puts her armor back on.  
“It is getting pretty late isn’t it?”  
“I’ve noticed you have a habit of not sleeping .” Piper said. Ardor gives an audible yawn and escorts her back to their designated beds. Before Piper falls asleep she can hear Ardor mumble "I'm glad to see that the same stars are up there." The reporter nods lightly in agreement, knowing full well that her companion was well into dreamland to respond to anything.


	5. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Covenant, they run into a drifter.

The winding road left no space for cognitive thought as the two women treaded on. Long finished with aiding in setting up more turrets they could no longer stay and continue to eat off the settlement. Piper glanced everywhere, cautious for anymore danger. A few radroaches had welcomed them a mile back, busy eating the carcass of a nearby radstag. Nothing but a few bullets were needed to lay them to rest, to Piper's relief. The ordeal of the mutants had left a lasting impression on the reporter, nervous that their next encounter would be their last. It wasn't that she no longer trusted the woman beside her, just that she couldn't see her in any more danger.  
They were headed for the rumored Covenant for supplies, whether it was materials for building or seeds to boost the food output. Ardor was to be the ambassador of Green Top Nursery, provide a new trading route for their provisioner. The woman in question looked bored and tired, the scenery being nothing but scrub and blasted trees.  
"So...I've heard about Covenant." Piper said killing the silence that dwelled on them for the past mile or two.

"Do tell. Tell me the scoop." Ardor snickered.  
"Very funny, Blue. Just be careful, they are known for a strange friendly demeanor. Very forced."  
"Okay. I'll be sure to not piss them off then. Maybe bribe them with a few caps." She winked.  
"That's one way. Or a way to get us robbed." Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Robbed? By the happy creepy people you are telling me about? Great." She said combing her hair through the tie that held it together. Piper stared a bit too long as she admired the gesture, something in her wished it was her who would be the one touching the trapped waved hair.  
"Something up? We're here." Ardor stopped to point out the impending bricked culs de sac of houses. The wall and turrets looked less menacing and more overdone, leading to Ardor laughing.  
"Oh man. Seriously? A massive wall and turrets?! They sure know how to say fuck off."  
"Blue that isn't funny. These people mean business."  
"And we are here for business purposes too Piper Wright, or have you forgotten?" Ardor winked, leaving Piper flustered as she marched up to the gate keeper. The man looked like a greaser that forgot the era was long gone. He sat on an old lawn chair with a clip board and a cutout smile, just as Piper foretold.  
"Hello ladies! Might I have a word with one of you?" He said cheerfully.  
"Sure. What about?" Ardor said, doing her best to mimic the smile.  
"Well you see we have this test here and-" Before he could even finish Piper dragged Ardor by the arm away, pulling her till they reached the corner of walled neighborhood.  
"Ow. Ow. What the fuck Piper?!" She yells in exclamation only for a hand to be placed over her mouth. 

"Blue this screams trouble. Forget this whole place will ya? There are other trading posts that our settlement has already. One less wouldn't hurt." She gritted her teeth, letting her go.  
"Ugh fine."  
"Yeah?" Piper states unconvinced.  
"Yes! Alright we'll just get out of here."  
She gives her one last look before sneaking away from the walled settlement, Ardor slightly defeated that their walk was for nothing. Piper shook her head as the woman walked in front of her. She looked like a sulking child.  
"Come on Ardor we'll find a more friendlier place? Why not ask Bunker Hill for a trade?"  
"Because we already have their traders pass by." Ardor stated flatly.  
_Oh right._  
"What am I suppose to say to them now?" She continued with a whine.  
Piper thought for a moment, brushing through answers.  
"You failed their test?" She said hesitantly. The response earned a laugh from Ardor.  
"Well that will definitely say a lot about me." She shifted in her old denim jacket. The article of clothing a recent addition to the woman's attire after she lost her old clothes to the hound. Piper agreed it paired off nicely with the Nuka Cola shirt the older woman wore. The reporter continued walking to catch up only to see that Ardor had stopped. She looked up curiously and then felt a tinge of fear.

"Blue we should go." She murmured.  
"It's too late he saw us, we can talk ourselves out of it, he's alone." A figure drifted closer and closer to them. The man walking with a stride of confidence that made the lesser person skulk away. They couldn't run, hide or turn back, the gesture would show that they were easy prey. Ardor stood where she was, they had numbers on their side. They stood their ground as he came near. Piper could see that he was pretty tall, taller than Ardor and well built.  
"I pray you know what you are doing..." Piper whispered hoping Ardor heard. She could see her visibly flinch at the words. The other woman feeling sad at the lack of trust they had.  
"Hi." The man stated, he continued to walk closer till he was a few paces away.  
"That's enough walking. What do you need?" Ardor threatened.  
"Directions. Any idea how to reach the waterfront?" He said as he obeyed Ardor's request and stopped.  
"Continue following the eastern road and you should get there." She replied. The man nodded in thanks and acted like he was about to leave only to stop midway and face them again.  
"Tell me do you know of a Kellogg?" Ardor's gaze visibly widened, old wounds resurfacing, muscles tensing and mind falling into panic. Piper noticed the change of language and shifted, moving her hand close to her gun. The man followed her movement.  
"Tell her to drop it."  
"What?" Piper snapped.  
"Drop it. There is no need for that. I just asked a simple question do you know of Kellogg?"  
"No she doesn't." Piper interjected.  
"She seems tense to not know." He pointed out.

Ardor took a deep breath and stared at the man from across intently. He was muscular like a pre-war bouncer and his leather jacket didn't seem to provide any defense. One could never know who they were talking to, and what if he had more people just waiting to ambush them?  
"Yes. I know of him." She said, stepping around the boundaries of the question. The man smiled, the gesture almost earning a shiver from Piper. One false move and they could both end up dead.  
"I knew you looked familiar. I saw you leave that shithole he was hiding in." He said stepping closer. Piper took her gun out instinctively and pointed the weapon towards his head, effectively stopping him. He was close now, close enough to see that his eyes reflected against the sun. Dark and merciless, but a tinge of yellow suddenly appearing and disappearing. Had Piper imagined that?  
"That's enough." Piper said.  
"One more step and I'll blow your head off."  
"Miss, you aren't the first to do this to me and won't be the last if you keep this up." He stated flatly.  
"Bold words for a single man in the wasteland." Piper threatened.  
"Piper stop." Ardor stated. The reporter didn't turn to face her but lowered the gun, shock catching her off guard from her plea.  
"Tell me did you eat him?" The man said and turned to look at Ardor's gaze. She was slightly shaking, eyes averting his gaze. Ardor took the courage and came back to look at him in the eyes intensely. Her steel eyes suddenly piercing.  
"Why the fuck would I-" She exclaimed.  
"Did you eat him?"  
"I didn't. The bastard doesn't deserve to be anywhere near me except to be shot at." She spat.  
"That's such a disappointment. I would have eaten him alive." He stated flatly, causing Piper and Ardor to feel vaguely sick to their stomachs at the confession. Ardor had enough of this man, they had to brush him off somehow.  
"Here, I took this from him maybe you can have it since you want to eat something." Ardor yelled out, bringing out a piece of metal that was inside her jeans pocket and throwing it to the floor. The man picked it up and inspected it thoroughly, a surge of laughter coming through him. 

"M'am this chip is inedible. Take it back." He said throwing it at Ardor's feet, the sand covering it slightly. The stranger turned and waved them off, big grin on his face.  
"Thank you though for killing that bastard!" He yelled as he walked off, leaving the two women flabbergasted at the encounter. Ardor picked up the chip as a realization dawned on her.  
"Piper..holy shit. I need to get back to Diamond City...to Nick! Fuck me. I'm so stupid to have never connected that this is a chip!" She said banging her head against a closed fist.  
"Stop, stop! You were under a lot of stress from killing Kellogg. You don't need to inflict harm on yourself. Let's go right now. I'm certain Nick can resume the hunt on finding your son." Piper said, taking her arm and stopping her. Ardor nodded and moved her arm away. She looked to where the man had walked off. He was long gone. The reporter mirrored her gaze and sighed.  
"His eyes had changed color for a split second...That man...was he really human?" She stated nervously.  
"I was just about to ask the same thing Piper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is going slower than I wanted it to be. Oh well...Oh hi! As I always do here at the end of the chapter here is my tumblr. https://pipemusings.tumblr.com Feel free to follow. It's labeled NSFW but we all know its just memes and random social justice things. I'm also free for talking and just random talks but if you just want to say something to me privately about this series that's fine too. 
> 
> Aaaand if you want to know more about that random man that scares everybody feel free to check out my other fic "Murmurs Dance" at http://archiveofourown.org/works/7281415/chapters/16533262 It's a much shorter series than this one and it surrounds The Mariner from Far Harbor having to deal with him. 
> 
> I'll be heading back to work on other stories. Hope you have enjoyed the series thus far. Even though its a slow burn and I promised smut a loong time ago.


	6. Flashbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chip gets analyzed with consequences for Ardor.

The ancient clock on the wall states that it is nearing a quarter to two. Exhaustion hitting Piper to the verge of dozing off on the soft worn loveseat of the waiting room. The place was dimly lighted, and a low buzz resonated from the memory loungers, a white noise that added to her dwelling tiredness. She stretched in an attempt to stay alert and recollected their earlier frantic journey here. Ardor had practically ran back to Diamond City, her pace leaving Piper a few paces behind, leaving both women out of breath. Despite Piper's disapproval, Ardor still ran ahead storming into Nick's office, with a burning sensation in her lungs that left her gasping for air. Her voice had become a frantic grovel. A mother who was close to finding her son. Piper walked up behind her catching her breath and gazing at the two bicker in a confused argument about a lack of taking care of one's being. She saw as Ellie shake her head from the back at the spectacle, Ardor was turning into a mess.  
"You need to calm down Ardor. We'll go to Goodneighbor and check out the Memory Den." Nick attempted to calm her, his voice empathetic. The older woman however shook her head in refusal to take a break, the urgency of the situation taking over her.  
"He could be dead Nick! Or-" She clenched her fists and stormed out. Anger surging through her. The door nearly slammed behind her as Piper followed.  
"Wow, wait where are you going Blue?!" She exclaimed, worry in her face.  
"Goodneighbor."  
"Not at this hour come on, you're gonna fall apart." Piper states, concern edging its way in her voice. Ardor was strong, resilient, but the rush to get there was hurting her. All the constant travel was hitting them like a brick. She needed to stop but reason was beyond her as her gaze became serious.  
"I'm leaving."

Nick and Piper followed her, both exchanging concerned looks as they traversed the ruins. The journey was relatively safe, creatures from beyond avoiding the party as Ardor passed through with a ferocity of a rad storm. Her footsteps messy and deeply rooted to the rubble. Piper shifts and comes back to the present, the room quiet now that Ardor and Nick are inside the pods looking through the chip’s memories. The code to finding her son, all Ardor had wanted since she left the vault. Dr. Amari supervised their vitals through a monitor as Irma was dozing off in a corner of the room.

It would soon be over, Dr. Amari exclaimed a while ago. They were closer to the bastard’s recent memories. Piper wondered, would she finally get Ardor to rest for a while. She hadn't seen her take a break since they last left. The incident of her falling subconscious through a suider's blast an unwanted respite. She stares at the clock and blinks a couple of times till sleep gets to her. 

Time had felt immobile as Piper gets up with a start, gun out of its holster and poised to shoot. A scream, followed by yelling had caused her to wake up from her brief rest.  
"Ardor calm down! You can't escape the pod like that without damage! Ardor! Oh god someone restrain her!"  
Piper blinks in confusion and watches as Ardor stumbles out the door into the rain. Instinctively she runs after her, thoughts blurring together like a washed out chalk painting. Shit, shit, fucking hell. Ardor I told you, we should have rested. She chases her down the street, the woman avoiding guards as she opens the only entrance to Goodneighbor and runs to the ruined city. Piper's chest heaves and her legs burn as she runs after her, praying that no mutant or raider would find her. She stops at an intersection in a panic to decide which way would lead her to her. Blue. Where the fuck are you?  
The rain progressed to a downpour as she looked for any sign of her. Desperation clinging to her as she tried to find her. She squints and finds a muddied footprint.  
_Oh please._  
She follows it and finds the familiar figure of her companion huddled in a corner. Piper walks close to her, approaching her like like she’s a wounded animal and carefully places her hand on her shoulder. Immediately the woman flinches and Piper retracts. 

“Hey it's me. It’s only me.” She said and sees her nod. The reporter places her hand once more and rubs gentle circles on the shoulder that had been bitten by the hound. She hums slightly and watches as the woman’s shivered back relaxes and her body stops heaving. The rain continued its downpour but they were both unfazed as Piper continued to calm her.  
“I once had a father before me and Nat were in Diamond City. She’s too young to remember him really, but I did. He was a kind, strong dude. Liked to help out with my writing and cared for both of us. Well, till we lost him. Turns out his friend sold the town out and he found out, which led to his death.”  
“Piper I’m-”  
“Don’t. What I’m trying to say is that I lost him. But there’s still hope for you to find your son. Look I don’t know what you saw in the Memory Den but there’s still hope.”  
“He’s in there, Piper. He’s in the Institute.” She lifts her head to look at her. Eyes red from sobbing and face furrowed in sadness. The news shocks Piper momentarily, the Boogeyman of the commonwealth had already taken so much, but if anyone was to go into its place it would be this woman who slowly was taken her heart away.  
“Ardor, you’ve been through so much already. I would say it’s time for you to move on but the truth is you are not the average person, perhaps it's because you are from a different time. But we’ve already accomplished more than one person has ever done in a month, we’ll find a way to get him back, you’ll see.” She squeezes her shoulder and helps her back up. Rain making her hair a sopping mess but the panic in her body relieved.  
“Piper..thank you. You seem to always know what to say and save me.” She said, her head looking down. Piper sighed and tilts her chin up, forcing her to gaze at her. Steel eyes still slightly red. The sight causing her heart to skip a beat.  
“It’ll be okay.” Ardor nods, allowing the words to sink in and she feels a blush come up from just her touch. Piper notices how close they are suddenly and lets go, facing away to cough slightly.  
“Are you? Catching a cold? God I’m so stupid. Fuck me.” Ardor mumbles, but Piper turns around and grabs her shoulder again.  
“No, no I’m fine. Let’s just head back. I’m getting a slight chill from how wet I am.” _Holy shit wrong wording oh god._ She desperately hoped Ardor would not catch that as she led the way back to Goodneighbor.  
“Hey..did that bastard ever got what he deserved from what he did to your father?” Ardor asked timidly, unsure whether it was right to probe an unknown wound.  
“Yes. I made sure of that. I posted posters all over town speaking the truth. After that Nat and I took to the road with a caravan.”  
“I’m amazed you got a home so fast then in Diamond City.”  
“What can I say? The previous mayor had an eye for the truth as well.” She smiled at her. Ardor looked worn down. Her walk sluggish as they slowly made it to the gate of Goodneighbor.  
“Holy shit.” Ardor stopped as she neared the door.  
“How am I gonna explain to Nick...that I flaked out on him.” She lifted a hand to wipe whatever was left of evidence that she was crying in vain.  
“I’ll do all the talking but Nick is just as concerned as I am that you’ve been over exerting yourself.” Ardor follows behind her as they make it to town. They enter without much looks or stares close to the Rexford when Piper sees Nick walk to them. Concern laced in his face.  
“How are you doing?” He says to Ardor, the woman in question slightly tongue tied yet composes herself to form a response.  
“I’m doing well. Thanks. I’m sorry I left you.”  
“It’s okay. I saw what he did to you and to everyone you loved. I’m sorry you had to see that once more.” He looks at Piper, glowed eyes looking at her, examining them closely. _Take care of her, watch her closely._ Was the unspoken response to her. Piper nodded slightly and walked up to the Rexford.  
“Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow Nick.” She says entering the building.  
“I’ll go ahead and meet back with Dr. Amari, let her know you found Ardor.” Nick bids his goodbyes and walks back to the Memory Den. 

The room contained two small beds and a small divider that held the bathroom. Ardor had paid extra as well to make sure a working radiator was included in the room.  
“You can wash up first Blue. My jacket caught most of the rain.” Piper stated as she marveled at the spare expense.  
“Says the woman who says she was wet earlier.” Ardor teased.  
“Blue! Ugh at least I know you are in a better mood now. Go and wash up! And put on the bathrobe when you're done. Don’t want you using the same wet clothes.” She huffed, removing her jacket and scarf, placing them by the radiator. Ardor sighed and placed her pipboy by the bedside, she took the provided bathrobe and walked to the divider. Piper could hear the shuffling of clothes from the other side as the bathtub was filled with water. She stared out the small window at the drifters walking about the town. Her head trying to not fill with thoughts of the woman across the room. _Blue is naked near me….and there goes my friendship with her. Is it friendship really? I even kissed her without her permission._ She places a palm against her face, head reeling.  
_God if she found out I touched her while she passed out._ Piper brushed the damp hair and heard a cough. She turns to see Ardor out, bathrobe fitting her body well. Piper felt her words tied up, she knew Ardor was somewhat large but seeing the top of her breasts left her breathless.  
“I’m out of the tub. It’s your turn paper girl.” She chuckles and makes her way to the bed, sitting on the edge. Piper snapped out of it.  
“Huh? Uh yeah. I’ll go wash up. Gosh Blue, you had to take so long! I’m freaking freezing!”  
She mumbles and makes her way to the tub, grabbing the spare bathrobe. Hot water, a rare commodity fills the porcelain tub. Ardor hadn't used up all of it. Piper undresses and sinks into the warm water. Washes her hair with the provided old hotel shampoo. She squeezes the small amount of shampoo into her palm and combs through her hair with it. Piper cannot help but feel slightly nervous in the fact that she is washing in the same room as _her_. The image of her in a bathrobe stirring her in a way that was close to hurting her. _Don’t. She just had a panic attack earlier. I can’t just think of her this way. Shit._ She washes away all the sweat and dirt, putting her focus on getting out as fast as she can. Instead she remembers a small memory of her watching a neighborhood dog attempt to be washed as a kid. The mangy creature avoiding her neighbors reach as her father walked over to help them out. She laughed as the dog finally gave up and let himself get washed. The memory being interrupted as she heard Ardor ask from the other side if everything was alright?  
“Y-yeah. Sorry coming out soon.” She realized the water had become cold now and she quickly got out to towel herself off. The bathrobe rough on her skin but better than the wet clothes she had on. She walks out to meet with a focused Ardor, head tilted downward towards her pipboy.  
“What are you doing there?” She says casually taking a seat next to her on the bed. A part of her wishing she could lean on her shoulder and look on.  
“I’m just looking back at inventory. Things from the settlement that is needed.”  
“Blue! Stop!”  
“What?” Ardor looks up confused.  
“Stop working!” She says more urgently reaching for the pipboy. Ardor flinches and protectively tries to keep it out of reach from her, only for Piper to push her onto the bed and throw the pip boy to the other bed. They were flushed together now. _Crap oh shit oh shit. I can feel them._  
Her gaze became wide while Ardor grinned like an idiot.  
“Okay Piper. You win. You can get off me.”  
“I-I of course. Wait no. Not unless you promise me something.” The other woman sighed.  
“Sure, fine go ahead.”  
“I want us to stay here tomorrow. No running. No settlements. Just you and me and Nick discussing the next plans and resting.” Ardor rolled her eyes.  
“Alright. Deal.” Piper got up carefully, making sure she didn’t accidentally hurt her friend. She got up and took her seat in the bed across from her, her legs crossed and grabbing the pipboy, touching it absentmindedly. Ardor gets up and mimics the same movement till her eyes widen.  
“Pipes, a bit too much skin there.” She blushes and glances away from the revealed flesh. Piper immediately looks down and notices that one of her breasts is close to coming out. Grateful that none of her peak was showing but still pretty close. She quickly covers herself more with the robe and pulls the rope tighter.  
“Ah thanks!” She nearly squeaks out. Her posture suddenly an uncomfortable mess as she feels herself suddenly warm. 

“Ardor..if I can ask what exactly happened down at the vaults?” Piper quickly brings out, desperate to remove the awkwardness of the situation. Only for her to realize shortly that it was the worst moment as she felt the room change in atmosphere.  
“Of course only if you want to talk about it. I mean if you can’t that’s fine and I wouldn’t object to it and only if you are ready but ya know-”  
“Pipes. It’s fine. You’d know sooner or later.” Ardor sighed. Her voice became soft and she paused often.  
“I woke up to screaming..and was jolted awake. Apparently the bastard thought it would be funny to wake me up by kicking the pod and try to give me a heart attack. They had just opened up his pod. I screamed and banged on the door, trying my hardest to get out. Before well...they shot him. Even if he had given them the child they would have still shot him.” Her body shivered without her knowing. Piper got up to sit next to her, grabbing her hand and pressing circles against it. Ardor's gaze stood transfixed to the faded painting on the other side of a sail boat, traversing the waves.  
“You can stop. I’ve heard enough.” She fought the urge to hug her and instead pressed the callused hand between her palms, feeling her relax. Ardor leaned over on her shoulder, eyes closed, trying to block the images off of her mind. Her hair was still wet from the bath yet all Piper could focus on was its silkiness brushing against her nape and cheek.  
“I tried so hard to forget that day. He murdered everyone in each pod. If it wasn’t the screaming, it was the mutilated bodies I found laying all over the vault floor as I got out. Used them for target practice. I was lucky Nate...was just still in his pod. Bullet holes but at least I could bury him. I did my best with everyone else.” Piper shuddered, suppressing her own image of it. It would make sense why Ardor was always tense when this subject came out and why she ran out earlier. She placed her own head against her and sighed.  
“Blue, I’m so sorry. You came here through blood and frost. I’ve seen you tackle down things that no normal wastelander could do.”  
“Heh. You should have seen me the second week. I had to kill a deathclaw with power armor that was somehow still intact in Concord.” She said casually. Voice no longer tense. Piper pulled away wide eyed.  
“Really? No wonder they don’t call you general for nothing.” She commented, gaze observing her a bit too deeply, causing Ardor to blush.  
“Yeah..I mean I couldn’t take down a Mirelurk queen by myself though without the help of the minutemen.” She said humbly. The experience had been labeled as her own victory before she had a chance to approve it.  
“So _general_ would it be okay if I played red menace for a while. Since I have your pip boy on my bed already.” She winked. Ardor felt herself growing flustered.  
“Piper are you trying to beat my high score?” She eyed her skeptically.  
“Maybe..come on Blue, help a friend out!”  
“Alright fine. But if you beat it you owe me breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Wow what a great deal. Games and the chance to hang out with you? Sign me up.” She chuckled and hopped onto the other bed as Ardor followed to sit next to her and watch. In the end Piper owed Ardor breakfast.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Ardor spend the day in Goodneighbor, as promised.

If her husband had lived to see a five star breakfast as fancy lad cakes and old stale coffee he would have laughed. The two women held breakfast in bed as they waited for their humid clothes to finish drying. Overnight, the room had become pretty warm from the radiator and had left Ardor to wonder whether to strip or not. She decided on the latter to only spare Piper from fainting. _Seriously is she getting a cold? Or is she coming on to me? Is she even into women?_ Ardor shuffled uneasily in the silence, eating the stale crusty cake and doing her best to ignore the old cravings for sausage and eggs. She pushed back her thoughts and settled that Piper was in the early stages of a cold. _Besides she was tagging along this crazy goose chase to find my son for a story right? And boy was she getting one hell of a story._

“You think Nick is alright?” Ardor asked, breaking the silence. The synth had entered her mind as she thought about toast, the pre-war bland staple sounding like a luxury now.  
“Oh yeah he’s fine. Probably looking for cases around these parts as well.”  
“It seems like everyone always has a reason for traveling now.” She murmured, a thought suddenly entering her mind.  
“Tell me does anyone even travel for leisure purposes?”  
Piper finished chewing on a cake and took a sip of the coffee. _She seems to be happy._ Ardor mused, feeling a bit of shame for taking the food they had for granted.  
“Not really. I mean maybe if you are looking for a safe place to stay? But otherwise most folks stick to where they live to avoid unnecessary problems or death.” Piper said.  
“I see. So I guess no one really visits or knows about the rest of the world huh?”  
“Sometimes on a rare day you might hear rumors of what’s happening across the country but otherwise no. It’s not really well known how the rest of the world is faring after the bombs fell.”  
_The bombs. Oh right. The big flash of light and explosion erupting in the sky._ Piper stared at her, noticing the change of behavior. 

“Hey you still there. We can talk about something else if you’d like?” She asked, worried.  
“I’m good. Just remembering a different time.” She waved it off as a harsh knock is heard on the door.  
“Hey it’s Nick. Can I come in?” A familiar voice stated.  
“Oh crap. None of us are really dressed yet.” Piper whispered. Ardor nodded and got up, gesturing her to get herself dressed as she walked to the door to answer. Piper grabbed her dried clothes and hurried to the divider, hearing as Ardor yelled at the detective to give them a moment. She finishes dressing herself rather quickly to make it outside, not wanting to make Ardor wait when she gets an eyeful of skin. _Why does this always happen to me_ She murmurs something and instantly turns away running back into the room.  
“Ardor please, let me know when you’re finished.” She yelled with a groan. Piper could hear as the older woman chuckle and with a cheery “done” the reporter gets out of her hiding place. She glared at Ardor who in return gave a sheepish smile.  
“Sorry Piper. I should know better than to change without notifying you.” She’s just about to respond when Ardor opened the door to Nick and a guest. A ghoul with a dirty suit that looked like it had seen better days.  
“This gentleman says he knows you, Ardor.” The detective said.  
“Ardor? That’s what you-” Almost immediately Ardor pushes Nick away and takes the ghoul out of the room.  
“Sorry Nick. Piper. I need to talk to this man in private.” She said with a cheerful demeanor, closing the door to both Piper and Nick.  


“Oh sorry. I didn’t think you were uncomfortable with my presence.” The ghoul said, following her into the end of the musty hallway. A chair and a small table with a flower vase was situated. Ardor gestured the ghoul to sit as she leaned against the side of a wall.  
“It’s not your presence but just know that the past is dead when the bombs fell.” Ardor said solemnly.  
_This man had made it through, but how?_ She felt a mix of relief that she had someone else to talk to about the past but also annoyed that he was the main reason why she was here. Although he had changed in appearance and voice, she could still see the Vault-Tec representative hidden inside, gleefully taking down her family's information. The vaults with the false premise of a future for all her family, now dead. She knew reluctantly, that she couldn’t blame him. Knew it wouldn’t bring back the life that was taken from her.  
“How are you, you though? You haven’t aged a bit.” He said. She felt pity for him and decided to indulge him on what happened.  
“The vault you signed us up for froze us. My family included.”  
“That’s insane. They didn’t even let me in even if I worked for Vault-Tec!” He exclaimed, eyes full of muted rage and sorrow. Ardor felt sympathetic as the man told her his story after the bombs fell. How he was left alone and sought solace through her butler Codsworth although the robot was also in a state of denial as well. She listened carefully, attentively and let him finish.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m happy though we got the chance to meet again.” Ardor said.  
“Yeah well, thanks for letting me ramble. You haven’t aged a bit.” He smiled solemnly, and got up intending to leave when Ardor stopped him.  
“Wait….have you found a job yet?” She asked.  
“A job? No. No one’s given me a job in the fact that I used to work for Vault-Tec.” He said bitterly.  
“I can give you one. Sanctuary isn’t the same anymore. There are people living there now. And you would make a remarkable trader there. I haven’t even assigned anyone in that position yet.”  
“Really? Are you sure?” His eyes widened. Mouth turning into a smile.  
“Yes. Tell them Ardor the general of the Minutemen sent you.”  
“Wow I can’t believe this. All these centuries of waiting, somehow meeting you and for you to give me a big break. Thank you, thank you!” He shook her hand, voice cheerful. The open toothy grin infectious as Ardor returned the smile as well. He turned to leave making his way down the hall till he reached the steps and turned to look at her, one last time.  
“And to think I did all that work for Vault-Tec just for a chance to win steak knives.”

 

Piper was left stumped at Ardor’s sudden leave. She stared dumbfounded as Nick sat across from her in the bed and brought up a cigarette to offer to her.  
“Thanks but I’m quitting, Nick.” She declined politely.  
“Really? That’s news for me. What brought this up?”  
“Oh you know, health and stuff. Having a little sister and I’m sorry to say this but this room is non-smoking.” She glanced as the synth detective immediately put away the cigarette and lighter.  
“Thanks for telling me that. Wouldn’t want any of us to get banned from here.”  
“Well it’s alright. Ardor needed a room that didn’t smell like old cigarettes.”  
“Ardor huh? So I’m guessing she’s the reason. Listen if you need me to take over from here, I can. You can go home relax, visit your sister.” Piper felt herself grow tense.  
“No I’m fine. Really, it's been an adventure tagging along.”  
“Are you sure? She’s quite a handful.”  
“Hey Nick, you’ve said that about me too before. I can handle her.” She replies confidently.“She’s growing on you.”  
“As well as on you.”  
“Yes but you know exactly what I mean. You wouldn’t quit cigarettes for just anyone or follow them to the ends of trails.”  
“We are just good friends, Nick. Nothing more. Besides she attracts a lot of stories. Minutemen general? I mean come on, can’t get any more exciting than that.”  
“Alright just don’t lose sight of your happiness.” He states flatly, causing Piper to stutter a response. The response never comes through as Ardor opens the door, causing Piper to wonder if she was eavesdropping from the other side. Her worry dissipated as Ardor’s face immediately revealed exhaustion.

“Who was that ghoul Blue?” Piper asked curiously, her reporter’s intuition slipping out from her.  
“The Vault-Tec guy who placed me and my family into the vault.” She stated flatly, watching as a look of surprise glazed both of her companions.  
“Seriously? What has he been up to?”  
“Honestly I didn’t ask, Piper, but I gave him a job back in Sanctuary. You know “home”.” Her stomach felt itself knotted. It wasn't home anymore, at least not to her. Nick nodded in approval and got up.  
“Before I forget, Dr. Amari wanted to apologize for last night.”  
“She shouldn’t, I mean it was all my being, trying to get all that information under exhaustion.” Ardor said.  
“Who would have believed though that your son was needed to finish making the next generation of synths.” Nick added, sadly.  
“Yeah it’s not exactly a pleasant thought.” Ardor murmured as she leaned beside a wall. Piper looked at her pensively then got up, stretching.  
“Nick, Ardor and I are going to explore the town. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a break.” She stated, glancing at her companion.  
“Alright. I’ll head back to the Memory Den, see what we’ve missed.” 

Both women walked out of the Rexford, Ardor looking slightly relieved but still nervous. Piper cautiously rubbed one of her shoulders.  
“Still there, Blue?” She said.  
“Yeah, I am Piper. A lot has happened recently. Just gotta process it all.”  
“Take all the time you need, but it won’t help to dwell on things that can’t be changed.” She grabbed Ardor’s hand gently, waiting for a response of protest, instead she felt a subtle pressure applied to it. The small gesture causing a big change of mood to the reporter. It was getting harder to stay composed. Piper lead her to the front of Goodneighbor to window shop.  
“Feel free to look around ladies, you wouldn’t believe what's in the “Is that food?” section.” Daisy said. Piper couldn't help but grin as she saw Ardor’s gaze widen at what was revealed on the counter. Molded food, pink goo and what looked like dirt or old meat, she couldn’t tell.  
“Oh please Piper don’t make me eat any of this.” She quipped. Piper gave her a light pat on her back.  
“No Blue. But maybe next time I’ll buy some to get ya to eat more often.”  
“How is that motivation? I feel sick just looking at it…” She whined.  
“Hey! Don’t ogle the food if you aren’t buying!” Daisy protested, coming over to put the wares away.  
“Sorry, Daisy. Perhaps another time. Thanks for showing us the latest stock though. Oh and make sure the caravans to Hangman’s alley are well stocked.” Ardor recited. The ghoul smiled and shook her head, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Piper glanced at her companion to follow her back, the two barely leaving the store as they got stopped by the neighboring shop keeper.

“Afternoon, ladies. Are you looking for some bang for your buck? Or perhaps something to ignite the flames within each other?”  
“Ah… not this time KLE-0 sorry.” Ardor stammered for a response. Usually she would be cool and even laugh at KLE-0’s innuendos, now she found herself turning flustered. The sudden change of mannerism being noted by Piper.  
“Shame. You two look like you are in need of relaxation.” She turned away to count inventory, the pair leaving before more can be said. Piper does her best to distract the older woman, talking about how Diamond City had a strange water problem lately yet she gravitated towards the Memory Den again.  
“Blue? Are you sure you wanna go in there?” Piper asks concerned.  
“Positive.” Ardor feels the old door handles and goes inside, the area the same as it was the previous night. No sign of the turmoil anywhere. Irma sat on her chair and welcomed them.  
“Ardor— back so soon? Are you alright?”  
“Yes. I just came back to say hi to Kent.”  
“Oh. He’s in his usual place. He’ll be so happy to see you.”  
Piper looked at Ardor peculiarly, trying to gauge her mental state after her panic attack. She looked calm as she walked to a small hallway on the other side of the room. Piper followed her, curiosity as well as concern for her well being leading her. They go to the end of it and find a ghoul, supervising old records of the Silver Shroud on the radio.  
“Well if it isn’t the caped crusader once again! How you been?” Piper became confused at the answer _Did Ardor have-that would explain why she took the outfit from the store._

“I’ve been well, Kent. Just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing since we last met.” Ardor said.  
“I’ve been better. Still shaken from the incident. No more fighting crime for me.” He stated sadly.  
“Come on, Kent. You can still fight crime in your own way. Like right now for example: if it wasn’t for your radio channel many wouldn’t be able to know they were near Goodneighbor to start a new living from the past. Your show keeps kids occupied away from their problems and dangers. Gives them hope.”  
“The Shroud gives them hope.” Kent countered.  
“But who brought the Shroud back on the air after all these centuries?” Immediately the ghoul’s old eyes widened with a spark of inspiration. He nodded in understanding and thanked her.  
“Thank you, Ardor. I didn’t even think about the work I’ve always done, bringing in positivity.”  
“Not all crime fighting involves violence, Kent.” Ardor smiled, although internally she would have to kick herself later for sprouting such cheesy lessons. It worked though in bringing a smile back on the ghoul’s face.  
“I should get going now. My companion and I are still on the search for a mystery case!” Ardor said, using the gruff voice of the caped crusader. Piper felt like placing her hand to her face. They got out of the Memory Den soon after, Piper close to barraging Ardor with question after question.  
“So you were role playing as the Silver Shroud? No wonder you never came back or even wrote after you left.” Piper teased.  
“I-I already told you I didn’t want you to get in more trouble, Piper.”  
“Blue as the Silver Shroud! Wow who would have thought I got to hang out with a pre-war relic and a superhero I read growing up.”  
“Piper did you just admit that you’re a geek?” Ardor felt herself get the upper hand.  
“Uh-no..I used to read them to Nat as bedtime stories for her to sleep.”  
“Right. Well then you probably read the violent fight he had against the robots. Definitely child friendly.” She states and pokes Piper’s rib playfully.  
“Hey-you wonder where Nick is if he wasn’t in the Memory Den?” Piper decided to switch the subject, as she pushed aside Ardor’s hand.  
“Heh probably downstairs talking to Dr. Amari. But you’re right, we haven’t run into him and this is a small town.” They went back inside to their hotel room. Piper eager to get back to trying to beat her old high score from last night.  
“Piper slow down. I’m the one with the pip boy remember?” Ardor laughed as Piper walked ahead of her up the steps.  
“I’m sorry Blue, just don’t want us running out of time today you know.”  
“We won’t run out of time Piper. Besides we share the exact same room. Plus there's always tomorrow." She chuckled.

 _Yeah but it’s a rarity seeing you this free Blue._ The thought on the edge of her tongue as they got closer to the room. Ardor about to bring the key out when she finds the door already unlocked. Uneasy, she enters signaling Piper to shoot if things go sour. What they find instead is Nick and another woman waiting for them.  
“Nick? I thought you were in the Memory Den talking to Dr. Amari?” Ardor spoke out surprised.  
“I was, but I ran into an old friend of yours who says she can help you get to the Institute.”  
“Hey, it's been a long time since I helped you out with your friend’s new body. How’s it going Ardor?” Piper looked at the woman, feeling a bit of jealousy that she knew Ardor. She was well built and had a tough demeanor about her. Her hair was white and shaved in one side.  
“Hi, Glory. Trying to recruit me again to the Railroad?” Immediately Piper felt slightly tense. _The Railroad, the underground renegade organization that helped synths, and Ardor had already sought help from them before?_ She takes her seat beside Nick, curiosity causing her to focus on what was being said.  
“The Railroad does have the manpower and the technology to see how we can get in the Institute, Ardor.”Glory reiterated.  
“If they have everything why hasn’t the Institute been taken down yet then?” She mocked.  
Piper could see a visible scowl on Glory’s face. She could tell the woman was holding back an insult if only to get Ardor to join them.  
“You can find your son, Ardor. And you can also help out the synths that are still trapped in there.” Glory said. Her gaze unforgiving as she interviewed Ardor. A favor that needed to be repaid back. Piper can see from her peripheral vision how Ardor sighed and crossed her arms defeated.  
“Alright, I’ll go with you tomorrow to the Railroad Glory. I think it’s pretty late and we should all part ways till we meet up in the morning.” Glory nods at the response, satisfied and lets herself out of the room. Nick getting up shortly after and smiled.  
“Well Ardor I think you are in good hands.”  
“Really? I’m not sure if I can trust an underground organization.” She stated mildly.  
“If anyone can get you in its them. I have to head back to Diamond City to file some paperwork unfortunately, but I trust you two to be just fine.” He said, making his way to the door. Ardor catches him just before he opens it.  
“Hey, Nick. Thank you for everything you’ve done.”  
“No problem, Ardor. I’ll see ya soon.” He waves off and leaves the two women alone once more.

“Alright, I guess I better go and find another room then to give ya space.” Piper stated, getting up only for Ardor to look at her peculiarly.  
“Piper not you. You are the last person I want to see go.”  
The statement stopped Piper in her tracks. Her heartbeat suddenly accelerating and a warmness blossoming in the pit of her stomach. She looked up to maintain eye contact and catches Ardor looking at her through exhaustion.  
“How’d you get involved with the Railroad, Blue?” Piper asked casually as she sat back on the bed.  
“I...I got Glory to give me the old body of one of her friend’s who couldn’t make it past a memory wipe.”  
_A synth body._ Piper had heard about the procedure and felt a bit of pity for Glory’s loss. Ardor did owe her for the sacrifice the other woman went through for her.  
“Why did you need the body?”  
“There you go snooping.” She said snickering but biting her lip slightly. The gesture causing Piper to feel embarrassment.  
“Curie wasn’t always human so to say.”  
Her eyes widened, she had just met the woman and yet she appeared without any troubles at all. In fact her friendliness almost struck Piper with a sense of distrust but she quickly grew fond of her. The fact that she wasn’t born human struck her but then she smiled and nodded.  
“Well she makes one hell of a doctor.”


	8. Slight Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardor and Piper make it to Railroad HQ.

Ardor felt a cold shiver as they reached the underground hideout. Something about disturbing the dead fazed her. The open caskets and misplaced skeletons welcomed them as they met with the leader; a tall, confident woman named Desdemona.  
“Welcome. You must be Ardor.” She said casually, a hint of optimism in her voice. A man beside her stared at Ardor intensely, his dark set of shades reflecting the older woman's stance. _How can he even see in here? Place is already dim enough._ Piper stood next to her, body calm and collected. A visible hint of interest in her eyes at this new location. Ardor realized this was probably the first time she had seen the Railroad as well.  
"Hey reporter, this is a sealed off story alright?" Glory said.  
"I know, I know. Everything off the paper." Piper grumbled.  
Ardor finally replied back to the leader, voice tired and agitated.

“Yeah. That’s me. I heard you guys have been fighting the Institute for a long time.”  
“That is true. And I’ve heard from many sources you have something that can help us,” Desdemona said.  
Ardor trudged forward and climbed the old steps. Her hand placed to the chip, eager to find information.  
“How do I know you or your teammates won’t screw us over? I don’t want to end up waking up in a ditch.”  
Glory started to laugh as Desdemona gave her a bemused expression.  
"I assure you we are on the same team. Just follow us and we’ll give you any information you’d like.” Ardor glanced at Piper, hoping for any visible sign that this was a bad idea. Only a subtle shrug could be seen from her. Ardor sighed and decided to take the risk. At most she had brought a good supply of bullets for backup.

Their main room was located deep in the catacombs, a place where cobwebs and coffins greeted them. Bare mattresses without covers littered corners, and papers covered graves. An old dead end hallway had been converted to a shooting range. Ardor spaced out as they were introduced to various workers of the cause.  
“If you are gonna fight with us you are going to need a code name. Something that won't instantly give away who you are.” Desdemona said, breaking her off her reverie.  
“Really? Like some sort of secret club?” Ardor said sarcastically.  
Desdemona rolled her eyes not amused by Ardor's wit. Not wanting to sour their new relationship, Ardor reluctantly agreed and chose a name.  
“Alright I’ll choose Whisper.” She stated flatly.  
“Whisper? Excellent. I’ll get you started on how you can get that chip decoded.” Ardor could make out of the corner of her eyes a faint snicker from Piper. _I'm gonna be hearing about this later._

The three walk to meet with Tinker Tom, the man busy fiddling with a new project. He smiled giddily at Ardor and handed her the strange machine without hesitancy.  
"With this we can get an upper hand on the Institute, ya know get a drop on what they are up to, one step ahead of them."  
"Right. Thanks for sharing, but I want to know how we are gonna figure out what exactly this chip has." Ardor stated flatly, placing the object on top of his desk. His smile didn't fade as he went into detail of how the decoding worked. Desdemona standing idle flicking her cigarette, the smoke trailing close to Ardor. She could feel her patience dissipating and wondered how Piper was reacting, the other woman listening to Tinker Tom intently. Muscle memory close to making her jot down notes, only to quickly remember her promise of privacy.

"Any idea if there's a way to get into the Institute then? The chip was able to let me access his memories and see how he could teleport out of there." She states, handing him the chip. The man inspected it and immediately goes to work.  
"Memories? Dang you are more tough than you first appear." Tinker Tom chimed.  
"We can probably make plans, blueprints but we need an area to build it." Desdemona said.  
"Actually I have one location in particular, a good size acre that was once a collective in the west side of the Commonwealth." _West side..don't tell me.._  
"You'd have to go there and clear all the ghouls then report back here agent."  
Ardor internally groans, the place was on the other side of where they were, a journey that would take days.  
"Alright. I'll do it." She agreed as Tinker Tom goes on a long monologue on ideas of how to get everything done. Ardor watched as Piper walked away, knowing her presence was no longer vital and she was free to explore. She saw as another figure got up to greet her, Glory. Ardor did her best to stay in the discussion a slow ache hurting her as she felt the pangs of jealousy.

After a while of listening to Tinker Tom trying to convince her to take a "vaccine" that would prevent the Institute from watching her, she excused herself and walked out of the hide out through a back door. She stole one last glance of Piper practicing her aim on the crudely made target area, watching how Glory corrected her grip. Their bodies a bit too close for personal space. Ardor shook her head and got out to the barren streets, the sun long gone as she took a breath. There wasn’t as much dust outside as the headquarters and the lack of cigarette smoke relieved her. The night air was colder than expected, but she didn't mind, she meditated on the new found idea of becoming an agent for the Railroad. She sighed and shuffled on a search for bottles, amounting a short collection to create a makeshift shooting range. A sharp sound of broken glass is heard as she took each shot, and the glass shattered to the pavement. Anger made its way to her, remorse from leaving Piper alone. She justified it to the atmosphere of the place and the old memory of burying old neighbors in a silent graves. She took out a knife and practiced throwing it against a nearby slanted wooden telephone pole. Each throw had completely missed its mark. In a fit of fury Ardor takes up her rifle, determined to shoot it to bits. In coincidence, a rad roach appeared and got into her line of fire, successfully getting its head shot off. She heard a slow clap from behind, as a familiar man appeared.  
“Nice shooting, Whisper!” Deacon had followed her.  
“Deacon, was it? Do you always follow?”  
“Oh you have no idea. It’s how I know that you are Minutemen general.”  
“That’s on the radio…”  
“And the Silver Shroud.”  
“Radio…”  
“Mirelurk Queen demolisher? Death Claw eater? Killer of t Kellogg? Oh wait..you brought that vaccine and took the Miss Nannybot out of Vault 81 right?”  
 _Curie._  
“Okay. What do you want Deacon?” She said annoyed, hand gripped tight around the holster of her rifle.  
“Nothing. Just came to observe why our newest agent left the safety of the hideout to mope around in a back alley.”  
“I’m not— okay fine. But what is it? You don’t trust me?”  
“Well sort of. Give whatever is gnawing on you a break. It’s probably not true what you are thinking.”  
Ardor debated whether to shoot this man, instead she sighed and sat on an old crate. Deacon took his place across from her.  
“You know we aren’t that bad. I mean sure Glory and Desdemona are pretty intimidating but they are pretty soft once you get to know them.”  
“Pfft you are talking to me as if this is the first day of school.”  
“True, then again we are out here. While everyone is inside where it’s nice..toasty warm.”  
“You can head back in though.”  
“And miss you’re amazing shots? Come on, you are almost as good as Glory or me!”  
“Want to see that as a challenge Deacon?”  
“Bet ya twenty caps I can beat ya."  
"Deal. Let's set up some bottles."

 

A loud crack is heard followed by a shout as Ardor hits the final bottle. Deacon had lost.  
“Pay up.”  
“Ugh fine. I got my wallet back inside though.” He said, patting his back pockets.  
“That’s an inconvenience who the hell uses those to store caps? Hey-wait!” Ardor chased Deacon back inside. The bet long gone as they entered casually back. Everyone was too busy to pay any attention, the news of finding the Institute had spurred everyone to work harder. Ardor smirked as she passed by an occupied Glory and Desdemona, indulged in a plan to escort some synths out of the Commonwealth. Piper sat in a corner reading an old Boston Bugle. She looked up as Ardor met up with her.  
“Hey Blue. They were really subtle with their douche ads back then huh?” She whispered to her pointing to the ad in question. Unbeknownst to Ardor, Piper still looked for ways to get back at her for teasing. The question successfully catching the older woman off guard.  
“Huh oh yeah..I mean men didn’t wanna know about this…”  
Piper raised an eyebrow.  
“Really? You seem distracted what’s on your mind Blue.” Piper stated, casually placing a hand on Ardor’s arm and rubbing it. The gesture causing Ardor to become flustered and step back. The reaction causing Piper to worry. In return Ardor’s stomach started to knot as she assembled an exclamation.  
“We are heading off to an old co-op on the western border of the Commonwealth to build a safehouse as well as a potential area for a teleporter.”  
“Teleporter? Sounds like some freaky sci-fi stuff Ardor?” She looked at her peculiarly. Ardor shifted uncomfortably. _Calm the fuck down._  
“Right. I’ll leave ya be and we’ll meet up tomorrow.” She turned only to be stopped by Piper. Worry still in her voice.  
“Ardor, please remember I’m here if something happens. I don’t care how many times I need to repeat this but please let me know if you aren’t feeling well.” The older woman nodded, taking her leave to disappear to another corner for resupplies.


	9. Rough Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief run in with danger leaves Piper worried more often about her friend than she admits to.

A small rock had found its way lodged inside of Ardor's shoes. The tiny pebble creating more problems than necessary for the older woman, causing her to chronically stop along the abandoned train tracks. It had been a long day and they were getting close to Diamond City. The sweat had accumulated on her brow, leaving her face with a sheen and a sticky sensation. Tired, she wiped her face with a ragged sleeve. _I'm starting to miss the days of taking the train. Even if it was never reliable._ She took the offending shoe off and gave it a good shake, watching with satisfaction the small rock hit the floor with a faint click. A chuckle is heard from her companion watching her a few paces away.

"Tiny rocks again Blue? Come on this is the third time you got one stuck." She smiled reawakening Ardor's dilemma. _Crap she's cute._ Ardor shook her head to show her disgust, a disguise to mask her actual flush. She placed the shoe back on and got up, brushing the dirt off her back side.  
"Right miss reporter, unless you know a proper cobbler, I don't wanna hear a peep." She mused.  
"Cobbler I don't know but I do have this." She said bringing out a roll of duct tape from her pocket.  
"Duct tape? Really?" Ardor smiled faintly in amusement as her companion walked closer to her.  
"Yeah, it's real easy. Let me just raise your foot a little." Ardor complied and lifted her foot for her to reach under, the tape snagging nicely from the bottom to the top a couple of times before she cut the long piece off.  
"And huzzah we both match!" She stated triumphantly. Ardor felt puzzled and then realized what she meant. She looked down towards her companion's footwear. The worn boots had plenty of tape holding them together as well. _It looks like crap now but I gotta say I don't hate it._

They resumed their trek through broken pavement and dilapidated buildings, the scenery nothing new but still leaving a haunting thought to Ardor. No matter how many months had passed, she still occasionally shivered at an old memory. Piper walked beside her, staring off in the distance her own mind occupied with going back home, seeing her sister, and crossing the bridge that was known for super mutant ambushes.  
She gave a side glance towards Ardor, the woman still trapped in past memories. _Will she be able to handle them again? Yeah of course. She has more ranks than me. But still._ She bit her lip in worry. The memory of that day still fresh, still haunting her. Ardor would always have that scar, a visible reminder to Piper of nearly losing her. 

"Blue." She muttered, the nickname almost unheard.  
"Yes?" Ardor turned to look at her, concern etching her face.  
"We're getting closer to Diamond City, and entering super mutant territory.  
"This isn't my first rendezvous with mutants Piper-"  
"Listen we need to be more mindful Blue! I don't want a repeat. I don't want to-" The last words frozen on Piper. _I don't wanna lose you._  
"Hey I understand, but remember we are better prepared this time. They can't really ambush us if we already know where they are." She smiled confidently.  
"Sure. Just...be careful."  
"As always."

Piper was close to rolling her eyes. The woman drove her mad, and she was still confused as to why Ardor had left her alone in the Railroad HQ. She had spent the time practicing with Glory, perfecting her aim to be able to protect her and yet ever since they left Ardor was silent, trapped in her own thoughts. Piper understood it well, and sought to bring her out only to be shut out again. She decided to just give her space and then eventually figure out another way to get her to talk once more. The reporter stared out of her peripheral vision at the other woman. She looked dazed, and tired although she was no longer staggering with the threat of rocks in her shoes. Piper gave a snort that caused the other woman to look at her.  
"What's so funny ?"  
"The fact that tiny rocks were giving you such trouble."  
"Great."  
"I mean just think about it Blue, general of the Minutemen, agent for theRailroad, stopped by a small pebble!"  
"I swear if you make that the next headline for your paper I'm gonna."  
"You're gonna what? Send me to jail like the mayor did in handcuffs?"  
_Oh I'll handcuff ya alright._  
Ardor's gaze immediately went wide, the sudden intrusive thought causing her to stutter out a response.  
"I uhm...No! I'd eat all your gum drops!"  
"Oh no! Not my gumdrops!" The report said in fake distress.  
Ardor was about to respond back when the reporter signed to stay quiet. They were getting close to Diamond City, signs pointing everywhere towards the direction although Piper knew the way by heart. The reporter held her hand over her pistol, Ardor mirroring the action once more. Although they were close to a safe haven they both knew this was the most dangerous stretch. Without warning, Ardor gave out some warning shots immediately startling Piper. 

"Blue?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Bringing the shits to us for easier targeting." She snickered at her, causing Piper to become flustered. The reporter took her gun out and aimed forward, the sound of trotting coming closer.  
"Oh great. Here comes poochie off to chew my shoulder." Ardor joked as the mutated hound charged towards them. In a fit of panic Piper shot a few hits to the beast's head, killing it instantly.  
"Well well Miss Wright. It seems Glory taught you a lot."  
"Yeah..." She gulped. The memory of the beast catching Ardor still in her mind.  
"Let's find some cover before-Oh shit!" They both start to run as they hear a shout come from behind them.  
"Ardor I swear if we both come out of this alive, I'm gonna beat you up myself!"  
"I'd like to see you try." Ardor teased among ragged breaths. They reached the first guard post, alerting the man immediately.  
"Piper? What the hell?"  
"Not now! We got company!' Piper practically screamed as they both ducked behind the post and started shooting round after round of ammunition towards the brute. The mutated man fell to the relief of everyone, until the sound of multiple yells filled the air.  
"Crap, we've alerted the horde!" The guard said shaking.  
"Calm down! Go get the rest of the guards!" Ardor said, the man nodding and taking off to seek help.  
"Piper-"  
"On it Blue." She stated taking out a grenade.  
"Wow wow. Where the hell did you get that?!"  
"Same place where you got the extra ammo, back in HQ." She snickered, the other woman glaring at her.  
"There they are! They killed our brother!"  
"And here comes green giant." Ardor muttered taking aim at one of the five giants coming towards them.  
"Get back Blue!" Piper stated throwing the grenade towards the group of mutants.  
"Piper I didn't agree to-" Ardor couldn't finish the sentence before Piper shoved her to the ground as a loud explosion that shook the make shift cover hit them. The reporter was on top of her, a position that left Ardor reeling.  
"Pipes...I uh..thanks but you should get off of me before-"  
"Die!!!" A cry was heard of a mutant running towards them.  
" _That_ , yes that." She stated flatly before shoving Piper unceremoniously off and taking her rifle to shoot the mutant to the face. _One down, a few more to go._  
Piper gets up and shoots a limping one down, his brethren screeching and spraying them with rounds. Both women took cover before the assault. 

"Blue what the hell do we do now. There's at least three more that are just badly wounded but still fighting!"  
"Easy, we'll figure out a way out this."  
"Diamond City security, stand back!"  
"See?" Ardor smiled at Piper, the woman rolling her eyes at the well placed timing. A fire fight immediately started as the security fought the invaders. Ardor got up to join them much to the distress of Piper. The cracked pavement filled with irradiated blood as each member of the super mutant party fell down. Piper sighed in relief, adrenaline finally leaving her as they headed towards the city gates.  
"Piper?! Care to explain why mutants started to attack us!?" The head of security said as he let them in.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary Danny. They just were looking for a free meal."  
"Bullshit. We almost lost someone today because of that!"  
"Hey buzz off, we were there to help out and saw with our own eyes that no one even got a scratch." Ardor snapped back. The man retreated back to his deck, a frown on his face as his men came back to tell of the scuffle. Piper gave a small smile at her companion, her sweaty, stubborn, _companion_. She gave a silent prayer in gratitude that they were back.


	10. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardor meets with Nat officially and checks in with Nick.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off Piper as they walked down towards the city. The stadium steps welcoming them home with open arms as they made their way down. Piper was close to smiling, her gaze playful and spirited. 

"Tell me Piper what terrible plans do you have for me now?" Ardor teased, seeing the sudden shift in Piper's demeanor.   
"Oh nothing Blue. Just really glad to be back home." She said.  
The older woman smiled back at her and looked at the surroundings. It would soon be time for the market place lights to be lit as the sun was waning towards the horizon. She'd have to find a room soon at the hotel. 

"Crap." Ardor murmured.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just need to get to the dugout and get a room before they sell out for the night."  
"Blue, if it's too much of a hassle you can stay over at our place."  
"What?!" It was Ardor's turn to be puzzled, her gaze widening and a blush nearing her.   
"It's really no problem Blue, I mean we have the couch...and I don't want you spending anymore caps ya know plus it's a bit of a trek and stuff." Piper rambled, earning a small smile from Ardor.  
"Piper I think I'm sold. Thanks." She laughed as Piper became increasingly flustered.  
"Uh...great. Oh wait, you haven't even met my sister yet right?"  
They were getting closer to the Publick now and the sudden worry caused Ardor to chuckle.  
"Yes I haven't. As much as I'd like to stay, I'd rather not face your little sister's wrath."  
Piper gave her a small glare as they neared her front door.  
"She'll accept ya. You'll see. If not we'll bribe her."  
They enter the living room to meet with Natalie Wright sitting on the couch working on homework.  
"Nat your favorite sister is here!" Piper teased.  
"Piper you're my only sister." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah I know. Oh also I brought us a guest today. She'll be staying here tonight on the couch." The young girl studied Ardor peculiarly, her gaze intimidating. Ardor wasn't sure whether to say hello.  
"I've seen you around before. I just didn't think you'd be the one that drove Piper mad." She said flatly. The response causing Ardor to laugh as Piper felt herself get suddenly warmer.  
"Nat!" Piper said.  
"What? It's true. Either way I'm not sure if we can let her stay here. She might be against the press. What do you say lady?"  
The two sisters turned to look at her, Piper subtly rolling her eyes to tell her to go along with the question.  
 _Bribery right?_ Ardor mused.  
"I think the press is important to bring the news to the common people." She stated confidently.  
"Really? Hmm..can I ask you some more questions then?" Nat said curiously. Piper immediately shut her off in a hurry.  
"Perhaps another time Nat. We're both quite tired and haven't eaten. We're actually just here to unpack and then go grab something to eat."  
"Awe. Okay, well I'll be seeing you here anyway!" The girl said disappointed as they took off.   
Ardor followed Piper back outside, the reporter flustered and annoyed. 

"Well at least Nat accepted ya for staying the night. Too bad she's turning into a snoop." She stated with a huff.  
"Just like her older sister huh?" Ardor said, she gave a knowing wink that caused Piper to fume.   
"Hey! I'm not that bad! Plus it's kinda why I stay away so she can maybe become more of a pacifist and stay out of trouble."   
"I don't know, it could run in the family. There's no escaping it." Piper gave her a playful shove but then turned it into a hard one that nearly caused Ardor to fall.   
"What was that for?"   
"I just remembered I told you I'd beat you up myself if we made it alive."  
"Ouch. Don't want that, how about I just pay for lunch instead?" Ardor said humorously, avoiding a playful punch from Piper.  
"Fine Blue. But only because you asked nicely." She let her up and they headed to power noodles, hunger driving them to place their order before Takahashi can even ask. They received their bowls of soup and ate it ravenously. Ardor almost forgetting basic manners as she forked the noodles in huge gulps. Piper staring at her and laughing.  
"Watch it! Don't want to choke yourself!" 

The woman stopped, to respond back.  
"We haven't had a warm meal for a while." She whined.  
"It was yesterday!"  
"Still a long time for me." Ardor chuckled, and resumed eating at a much more manageable pace.  
"We should probably tell Nick we're back Blue. He probably wants to hear more of what we discovered."  
"You mean what I discovered? You were busy flirting with the big guns."  
"One I wasn't and two you left me all alone! What else was I going to be doing?" Piper snapped.  
Ardor stood quiet, an awkward silence passing between them.  
"I'm sorry." She responded back after a minute,   
"I just needed some space to process things." Ardor added.  
"It would be nice if you could remember to include me in those things!" Piper stated, slowly realizing the admission could be taken another way.  
"I mean...you're just always trapped in your head. And I just really wanna help you Blue." The reporter sputtered.  
"It's okay Piper, I get what you mean. I've been selfish and it really needs to stop. I'm gonna visit Nick now. Would you like to come?"  
Piper nodded watching as Ardor took out her caps to pay.  
"Hey I was only joking, I can pay for-"  
"It's on me." Ardor interrupted, winking for added effect. The gesture leaving Piper stumped. They both got up and headed to the detective's office, a passing guard scoffing at the pair.

"Hanging out with Piper? Are you looking to be in a jail cell anytime soon?"  
"I killed a mirelurk queen, I think I could handle your city's dinky jail." Ardor stated with a glare, making the guard slink away.  
 _There you go defending me Blue._ Piper mused and glanced the opposite direction, when Ardor looked back. The memory of the mutant attack came back to her, except this time she remembered the distinct taste of chapped lips against her mouth from after. She shivered from the memory.  
"Pipes, you okay?"  
"Hmm yeah...just remembered how cold that cell was." She said softly. Ardor walked ahead a few paces, to avoid her gaze. _It won't be if we are both in there._ She had wanted to reply but the words stuck to her throat.

Nick's office was empty, thankfully. Ardor as much as she knew it would harm his business also saw it as a blessing that nothing major had happened. Elli sat at her desk, typing away documents for archiving. The idle click of the type writer accompanied the sounds of Diamond City radio, playing in the background.  
"So how'd it go? Tell me you've found some news?" The detective said.  
"We did. The railroad is going to help us build a teleporter." Ardor stated.  
"Really? That's great! When is it going to be completed? I'd like to see this machine myself."  
"That's the thing we have to go half way across the commonwealth to clear the area. Even then I'm not sure how we will be able to travel with it."  
"I'm certain they'll be some way Ardor. You've come so far ya know." He gave a reassuring smile, his artificial irises gave a warm glow. Ardor returned the gesture, the detective in such a small amount of time had turned into a sort of father figure for her.   
"Piper are you alright though? You've been more silent then I've ever seen you." Nick asked, a lace of worry in his tone as the reporter shot upwards in posture and stretched.  
"Sorry just a bit exhausted from the trek here and Blue has already stated all that's needed." She smiled softly.   
"Ah I see. I'll let you two go then. It has been a lot of traveling." 

 

The city lights gave off their low hum as they walked back to Publick Occurences. Both women silent walked silently. Piper as much as she tried could not shake off the memory of that night. The desperation, the near loss of hope, the impromptu kiss. She thought of where they stood once more.  
"Hey Ardor."  
"Yes?"  
Rare to hear her name be called aside from teasing or a scolding. Ardor felt a bit shaken from just the use of it.   
"You'll..be okay sleeping on the couch right?" Piper wanted to ask something else. _What do you think of me?_ She refused to take the plunge, to cause a ruin and change their relationship, so she rearranged, swapped her question for something more present. The reporter already knew the answer as Ardor gave a wide smile.

"What? Have you done dirty things on your couch?"  
"Oh my god, no! I wouldn't! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't, I don't know, maybe feel too cramped sleeping there?!" She placed a palm to her face, causing another chuckle from Ardor.  
"Anyways we're here if you need anything! Don't be too loud because Nat has school tomorrow." She said, unlocking the door and entering her house. Nat was already in her room, her absence giving Piper some relief as she was too exhausted for chatting.  
"I'm gonna head to bed. You have a goodnight." She winked as she climbed the steps towards her room. Ardor removed her armor and stayed in her shirt and pants. The house was quiet except for a short shuffle of clothes and occasionally steps. She accommodated herself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. The woman reflecting on the idea of entering the institute, the small thought evolving into a mess of her husband's death, her son's kidnapping and then surprisingly the woman a floor above. The last idea refused to leave, the jealousy from earlier evidence that she didn't just view her as a friend. _Fuck. I think I'm falling in love._ Her eyes widened as she groaned and turned to face the shack wall, hoping to lure some much needed sleep. But it never came as she stared at the old wallpaper and counted the number of cracks she could make out in the dark. It was well passed into the hours when she heard another noise from next door. Shuffling of cloth was heard from Nat's room and then the distinct clicking sound of a gas lamp was heard, followed by the yellow glow. Bored and refusing to delve into thoughts of her sister Ardor gets up timidly and knocks on the cinder-block wall.

"Yeah?"  
"You can't sleep as well either?" Ardor stated beyond the wall.  
"It's kinda hard to sleep when I drank coffee earlier." Nat grumbled.   
"I've had that happen to me before. Not a pleasant experience." Ardor said.  
"You can come in if you want. It's kinda hard to hear ya whispering on the other side of the wall."  
Ardor walked in and saw the collection of drawings on her floor. The girl's fingers colored in pastel colors as she drew on her floor a new piece.  
"Oh wow! Those are good!" Ardor stated, crouching down to take a look at her work. The girl snorted in disbelief but took the compliment.  
"Thanks but some of these I've never even seen before." She said pointing to a drawing of a horned monster.  
"Hmmm, a deathclaw?"  
"Lucky shot!"  
"No, I recognized the horns! But they don't run on four legs just two."  
"Oh wow! See I've only seen the head and the claws that some traders bring. At school there are never pictures and I'm never allowed to go outside to see one."  
"They are insanely dangerous Nat. I had to fight one with power armor."  
"Wow really? How'd you do it?"  
Ardor smiled and gladly told the story of the first week outside of the vault. About the Minutemen that were stranded and about building a new home for the lost. The story evolved into another one and another till they both heard Piper wake up and go back down the stairs. It had turned into morning without either realizing it.  
"Nat?! Have you been up all night?"   
"Uh oh. I'm sorry I couldn't sleep! But thankfully Ardor was here to tell me stories!"  
"Oh geez, Blue I hope they were bedtime stories. Nat what are we gonna do? You have school in an hour." She scolded.  
"Uhm...more coffee maybe?"

After Nat was sent off Piper glared at Ardor.  
"Hey we both had insomnia, it happens!"   
"Right and instead of telling her to sleep you kept her even more awake with your stories. Ugh Blue! Even you need sleep! Just look at your eyes!"   
"I can't because I have no mirror." She laughed, although Piper still brought out a hand mirror that was cracked but still usable.   
"Look at them! Just look!" She spat trying to get Ardor to stare at her reflection.  
"I refuse to! I'm secretly a vampire!" She jested laughing as Piper successfully grabbed her chin and turned her head to stare. Her eyes were reddened and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of proper and now no sleep. But her focus was on other things, such as the sudden warmth of Piper's hand holding her chin and the weariness of her frown. Her hair was tossed from sleeping. She blushed from her intense stare.  
"Ardor please, you gotta rest. Otherwise we won't be able to continue our journey." Piper said, releasing her grip. The admission left a warmth in her, she nodded in agreement.  
"Alright. But please wake me up in three hours."  
"Four."  
"Three and a half." She stated flatly.   
"Okay, get back on the couch. Unless you'd like to borrow my bed?"   
As appetizing as it sounded, Ardor knew she would have a harder time sleeping surrounded by Piper's scent.   
"I'll just stick to the couch." She said sheepishly as she went to lay on the old cushions. Ardor felt Piper's gaze on her as she closed her eyes. She truly hoped she didn't snore or leave her mouth gaping open as she dozed off.


	11. Accidental Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a break in Vault 81, a place that leaves Piper more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get awkward. :)

Piper never realized how much she had traveled with Ardor. There was so much of the Commonwealth she had yet to see. Her companion stood next to her as she eyed the microphone of the control panel. They were at the gates of Vault 81 seeking sanctum from the impending night outside. Ardor was an honorary guest to these people, something that baffled Piper when she asked how they were let in so easily. As the massive gear gave way and they entered, a jet stream of mist sprayed them, catching Piper off guard.  
"It's just mist to clean out the radiation Piper. Nothing to be alarmed." She smiled as Piper relaxed and dusted her coat off.  
"Yeah sure." She murmured timidly as she followed behind her companion towards inside.

The place was pristine— cleaned and well kept. She got a few glances for being the outsider, but one look at Ardor made everyone go back to work. They would only be here for a day. Ardor deciding to take Piper’s advice on taking more breaks. Although all Piper wanted to do was explore and interview the residents, her hands were itching to write articles about this vault and its inhabitants. Piper followed behind Ardor obediently, glancing at each room they passed. She found it amusing that each room was decorated depending on their purpose. Astronomical symbols on the walls for residents and pictures of food for the cafeteria. Finally they stop in front of a room. Ardor placing a key card through the lock mechanism to cause the door to open. The room was barely furnished except for the basic necessities.  
“Let me guess? Your room?” Piper mused, placing her hands on her hip.  
“Ours, actually. There isn’t a spare room for you I’m afraid.” She replied; a light smile on her face.  
“You are free to explore though, Piper.” She winked. Piper didn't need to be told twice, she left immediately to explore the nearby rooms. Her worn boots made a distinct sound with each step that hit the floor. The light tapping sound made her presence known to those around her. She smiled and nodded timidly to those who stopped their work to look at the new visitor. 

Piper walked till she found herself faced with the classroom of the vault. The class was already under way and the instructor was giving a lesson of basic algebra. She does her best to observe quietly without arising suspicion but the teacher sees her and waved at her to enter.  
“Why if it isn’t Ardor’s friend. Come in. Do tell us any stories you’d like to share. The children love hearing a good tale.” Piper strolled to the front of the class, doing her best to control her nervous fidgeting.  
“Thank you. Though I am just the reporter for Diamond City.” She said clear, as she faced the class. There were fewer kids in this class than in Diamon City, Piper noted.  
“A reporter? Wait do you write the Publick Occurrences? Sometimes we get an issue or two from a caravan.” A girl exclaimed.  
“Yes that’s me. I’m Piper Wright.”  
“Wow! This is amazing!” A child said giddily. Immediately hands went up, including the teacher’s for questions. Piper did her best to answer each one till she felt herself wore out. The teacher noticed the tired expression and looked at the clock— five minutes before class was done.

“I’m sorry Miss Wright but it seems that class is close to an end and I need to assign homework.” An audible groan is heard from the class. Piper gave an apologetic smile and bids the class goodbye. She left the small school and walked to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The food appeared normal like from outside, except slightly brighter in its coloration.  
She got a couple of stares as she ordered the pie and sat herself down. The crust and filling of fresh fruit was remarkably delicious. Piper had to fight the urge to buy another slice but finally gave in. She stared at the clock on the wall, remembering the last time she looked at a clock Ardor had a panic attack. Not wanting to fall into that memory she glanced away and thought back to Nat. _She would be out of school right now and back to selling papers. Speaking of papers._ She took out a notepad and jotted down some ideas for another article. There was the Railroad; did she really want to lure them to their downfall? There was Bunker Hill and their trading? Too boring. There was the rising new Minutemen general Ardor, _Blue_. She could interview her and finally get some answers. Her slice was about done and so she got up to bus the empty dish. Distracted, she had placed the dish a bit uneven, causing a loud clang that startled her. The noise attracted the attention of the people working the counter. She smiled apologetically and left to go back and explore.

Piper passed through the corridors and entered the old power room. The large hum of the nuclear core, almost overwhelming her senses. Nothing of interest was here except for a ruined panel. Curious, she walked to investigate only for a young man to run up to her.

"Wait! You don't wanna go in there!" He warned.  
"What, what are you guys hiding in there?" She questioned.  
"Nothing. But the last person who went in got bitten by a molerat and contacted a disease. She is stable but we don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
"I see but why did that happen?" Piper said, pressing.  
"I screwed up with some chems before. And a kid found the old corridors that Vault-tec had used to try and screw us over. Luckily your friend showed up and helped us out with a cure. But she got bitten and is more sensitive to the radiation now." He said.  
_No fucking way. Ardor got herself injured just to save a child?_ She nodded and took his warning, leaving the noise of the generator and the room behind.

She wanted to know more of the incident, the signs pointing to the overseer peeking her curiosity as she climbed the stairs to meet with her. The office felt familiar to the one Mayor McDonough had except without the constant yelling to get out.  
"How can I help you?" The woman asked, getting up from her desk to greet her.  
"I'm Gwen McNamara, overseer of this vault. We are indebted to your friend."  
"That's the thing. I never heard of her speak of what she did and I wanted to know how a whole vault sees her as a hero." Piper said. Her honesty made the overseer chuckle in amusement.  
"Seems like you don't know your friend so well." Piper was taken aback by the accusation.  
"I mean...we've been traveling together for so long. But she refuses to talk a lot."  
"That is a bit of a problem. But she'll open up to you and maybe you won't stay friends for long." Gwen said opening up a grin of satisfaction at successfully teasing her. Piper turned a shade of red at the statement.  
"Hey! We're just friends alright? On a side note, what are the regulations for a shower around here?"  
"Hmmm..we have them downstairs and they are separated by sexes. Although there are no walls so I hope you don't mind sharing a common room."  
"Ah...thanks! I'll keep that in mind." Piper said, as she took her leave and headed towards the showers. She could hear a light laugh from behind her of the overseer still teasing her. 

She headed to the designated showers, the corridor turning and becoming a changing room that was separated from the showers. Piper took off her clothes and stored them neatly inside a locker. She grabbed a full length towel to cover herself as she headed towards the shared room. A shower is heard being turned on as she entered but she doesn’t reflect much of it, until she saw a familiar back and dark wavy hair. The tell tale scar along the shoulder hitting her senses as she realized that it was Ardor on the other shower. Her breath is caught, and she timidly keeps her focus up only to slip on the wet floor. The fall echoing across the empty room accompanying the spray of water. _That’s gonna bruise._ She thought as her rear ached. The sudden noise causing Ardor to look back, eyes widening and a rose tint cover her face. She walked up to her and helped her up, avoiding to look at her. Although no matter what angle it was difficult to avoid their skin. Piper does her best not to stare at her. _Holy crap. I think I might throw up from the embarrassment. And fuck fuck fuck. Are those her— oh god._ She could feel herself warm up fast. 

“Anything the matter? Should I-”  
“No. It’s fine. I mean it’s just a shower. I mean we both need to be cleaned and it’s not like-”  
“I’ll just go. It’s fine.”  
“Wow, no. There’s still soap in your hair Blue. Get back under the spray!” Piper said pushing her by the shoulders till the water resumed to spray against Ardor’s back. She shrugged nonchalantly and turned away from her. Possibly to give Piper the privacy to get off the towel. When the reality was that Piper couldn’t stop staring at Ardor’s back and rear. _Oh shit. Need to take a shower badly. I can do this._ Piper audibly swallows as she hanged the towel and took her place on another shower head. Her hands were suddenly clammy and slippery against the silver polished handles of the faucet. She succeeded to turn one only to be awarded with a shot of cold water onto her head.

“Shit!” She screeched and desperately tried to get the water at a comfortable temperature. Cold spray, blocking her vision momentarily as well as senses. A soft warm pressure is felt against her back as someone had reached behind her to adjust the temperature.  
“Here let me help you with that.” Ardor said casually, breath tickling her neck. The stream of cold water becoming warm. An audible sigh of relief passes through Piper, although she could feel herself already hot but not from the shower. Ardor walked a few feet behind her and went back to her place to apply more shampoo. The older woman doing her best to avoid looking but gave in to steal a few glances off the reporter. She had tanned a bit from all the traveling, her back covered in a spackle of freckles like her face. Her body was not as defined and instead had a softness that left Ardor breathless. She wished she could get a closer look to kiss each freckle and feel that softness underneath her. Ardor went back into washing off the shampoo, nervousness trickling in to her.  
“Hey, Blue.” The nickname drags Ardor out of her reverie as she turned to catch Piper looking back at her.  
“Yes?” She almost stutters.  
“Can… can you spare some shampoo, I forgot to buy some.” She said timidly.  
“Yeah of course.” She grabbed the bottle and walked over to her. Doing her best to not shiver from nervousness. The sound of the showers ranged in her ears. Almost not catching her own words being said.  
“Do you need help washing your hair or back?” _Ardor…you shit. What are you saying._  
A look of surprise of glazed through Piper.  
“Sure Blue. That’s awfully thoughtful of you.” Piper said sheepishly. The reporter forced her gaze up to eye level. Making sure she didn't accidentally drift downward, no matter how much she wanted to sated her curiosity about her companion's chest. Ardor pressed a generous amount of the liquid onto her palms and traced her hands over Piper’s scalp.  
“Let me know if I’m pulling your hair or if some gets in your eyes.” She said, focused.  
“I think I would scream and accidentally punch you if you got shampoo in my eyes Blue.” She laughed uneasily. Piper was trying her best to wash herself as Ardor combed through her hair. She just couldn’t focus with the pleasurable pressure being applied to her head and the urge to look down. A tense silence stayed between them for a while, causing Piper to blush. 

“So I heard you got bitten by a molerat. Anything else exciting that happened while you were being chased?" She said uneasily, unsure how to gauge Ardor's glazed look.  
“I guess someone told you. I found a miss nannybot that was trapped there for centuries."  
"Really? Was that Curie?" Piper asked, connecting the two bits of information together.  
"Yes." She said.  
“You are such a charmer Blue. Always saving and putting others before you.” The comment causing Ardor to blush.  
“I-I do my best you know.”  
“Do you need help washing your hair Ardor? Or?”  
“I finished. But thanks.”  
Piper tried her best to not picture how her companion's back and rear looked. Ardor wouldn’t be blatantly staring at her as well would she? They were just friends. She left her thoughts run rampant that she forgot to focus on her breathing, letting out a soft sound from her throat as Ardor helped rinse her hair.  
“Pipes...are you okay? Oh god did I hurt you?” She said with concern in her voice. Piper’s gaze went wide open at the escaped sound, accidentally glancing blatantly down.  
_I have those too...I have those too. Shit! They're stiff, we're both stiff!_ She glanced away, trying to hide her expression.  
“No, you're good.” She said stuttering.  
“Okay..I’m basically done so you’re set. I’ll leave you be.” Ardor stated frantically stepping back.  
“No it’s okay. I wasn't hurt.” Piper turned, more concerned in causing Ardor panic than covering her modesty. In her frantic movement she had overstepped and they were both flushed now. Their faces a red tint, causing either to wonder if maybe the water was too hot. They could feel each other's skin now, wet and warm from the shower. The contact causing Piper to turn into a darker shade of red. 

“We should get dressed and head back. Still need to get to that co-op somehow.” Ardor said, breaking off abruptly and walking back.  
“Okay, I’ll just turn off the faucet,” Piper murmured. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest to distract her enough from not staring at her friend's backside. She admired her waist, a figure that wasn't toned nor muscular. Piper had to wonder that besides the scar, did childbirth do anything else to her? Although softness still lingered on her sides and her backside, she still found herself lusting over her companion. Piper turned away finally, to give herself space and to finish up. She could hear Ardor dry herself off and then the shuffle of clothes being put on. Footsteps walk toward her, as her companion came back to offer her a towel.  
“Here, don’t want you getting another chance of the cold.”  
“Thanks,” Piper said eyeing the way Ardor turned to look the other way. Placing the towel around her, Piper walked over to put her clothes on. The clothes were slightly stiff and needing a wash but at least she was clean. Her mind still raced through what had suddenly occurred.  
They walked in an awkward silence down the halls. Their minds reeling on what just happened. As they settled in the room, Ardor took the floor.  
“Oh fuck no. Not this again. Ardor get on the bed.” She groaned as she covered her face with a palm.  
“We won’t fit.”  
“We will. Quit being a baby and get in with me.” She said bluntly, the previous experience causing her a bit more confidence than she wanted to admit.  
“Piper you should take a gal out to dinner first before-”  
Ardor tried to tease her but immediately shut up as Piper glared at her.  
“Alright I’ll get in. Don’t complain if I fart or something.”  
“Really Blue?!” She snickered as she took to one side of the bed. Ardor turned off the bedside lamp and sighed.  
“I’ll see ya in the morning.” She said flatly.  
“Same to you, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that I am taking a short leave from this fic, to complete Murmur's dance.


End file.
